Twist of Fate
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: Tai and Sora's friendship has faded since she began to date Matt and with high school almost over it seems they'll drift even further apart. But when an injury leaves Tai's career plans in tatters, will fate take a surprising turn for the better? Taiora
1. Two Years of Hurt

_Hey everyone. I'm here with a new story. For those of you who have read "The Crest of Love" a few people have asked if that's how Tai and Sora got together before my Digimon 2.5 story. It wasn't but it got me thinking to try and write a story on how they did get together. I kinda had this idea at the back of my mind for a few years and I've only recently decided to write it out. It will be a bit of a challenge as I'm more used to writing action/adventure stories. The Digimon won't be appearing in this story unfortuantly as I wanted it to focus more on the DigiDestined. Anyway I'm not sure how long this is going to be, it could be six chapters at the most if I don't feel it'll be dragged out too long._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 1:**__**Two Years of Hurt**_

Seventeen year old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya let his soccer ball bounce once on the ground before he performed an overhead kick and watched it sail over his head and into the open goal behind him. After practicing every evening all week he was starting to feel a little exhausted.

This Saturday was going to be the most important soccer game of his life. Talent scouts from some of the top soccer clubs in Japan were going to be attending his game. They were going to select five players from both teams and offer them a scholarship which would guarantee them a place and a career in soccer professionally. So Tai had been doing everything possible to make sure he was prepared for Saturday's game.

After collecting his soccer ball from the back of the net, he let out an exhausted sigh and slid down against the goalpost resting his soccer ball in his lap. The sun was starting to set and a slight breeze blew across the soccer field.

He closed his eyes and allowed the breeze to cool his slightly reddened face. As he sat there relaxing, his mind drifted away from his intense training session and to a certain red-headed girl.

Christmas had just past a couple of months back and it had marked two years since Matt and Sora started dating. They were still going strong, which was killing Tai inside. He wasn't spiteful enough to wish their relationship would crash and burn. But he did sometimes wish it was his arms Sora were in and not Matt's. For the past two years he had been hiding it extremely well from the others, especially Matt and Sora. He'd put on happy face and pretended everything was fine. Sometimes only his sister Kari saw past his fake smile.

But there was another thing that was hurting him. Ever since Sora started dating Matt, their friendship had seemed to fade from what it used to be. They had drifted apart and Tai hardly saw her outside of school anymore, and even in school they hardly talked as Sora was always with Matt. Sometimes he wished things were back to the way they were when they were kids. Tai and Sora used to be inseparable. They played together almost every day. But things were different now they were all grown up. The same could be said for the rest of the group too.

Kari had just started dating TK. They were currently in their second year of Junior High, along with Davis. Yolei was in her last year whilst Cody was still in Elementary school. Ken still lived in Tamachi but he still kept in regular contact with everyone.

Mimi was still living in America, but she was planning on attending university in Tokyo in a few years time so she would be eventually moving back to her home country.

Joe had almost finished his first year at Tokyo University studying medicine. He had moved on campus and only saw the others during the holidays.

Izzy was currently flying through his second year of high school. His plans after school were to attend University and study Computing and Informatics.

As for Tai, Sora and Matt, they were in their final year of high school. Matt was still performing with his band who had gained popularity outside of Tokyo. Sora had taken a sudden interest in fashion and was planning on perusing a career in it.

And for Tai, his future was all planned out after high school. Deep down he couldn't wait for Saturday. If he got one of those five places it would get him away from Odaiba and away from Matt and Sora's relationship. Hopefully, it would mean he could move on from Sora.

Suddenly, Tai shivered as the breeze got a little stronger. He was starting to get cold and decided to head home. He picked up his soccer ball and left the field rather slowly.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the apartment buildings he walked across the courtyard and headed towards the main entrance to the building. But as he was about to walk inside, he heard a familiar giggle. Turning around, he noticed a sight he really wished he hadn't.<p>

Sat on a wooden bench on the other side of the courtyard was Matt and Sora. Matt had his arm draped over Sora's shoulder as they sat quite close to each other.

Tai backed up and hid in the shadows and watched painfully as Matt whispered something in Sora's ear which caused her to giggle again. They then turned to each other and leaned in about to kiss...

That's when Tai had decided he'd seen enough and hurried inside the apartment building. He ran through the lobby and into the already open elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor. As the doors slowly closed he slouched against the wall. He could feel his eyes starting to get a little teary. He quickly wiped them away as the elevator reached the 7th floor.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the apartment, Tai could smell something cooking, or probably burning, from the kitchen knowing his mother's culinary skills. He removed his soccer cleats and dropped his soccer ball down beside the coat rack. Walking past the kitchen he glanced in to see his mother at the stove.<p>

"Hi Mom."

Yuuko Kamiya turned around. She was wearing her yellow apron, which already had a few food stains on it. "Oh hey sweetie. Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready shortly."

Tai didn't bother to reply as he walked towards his bedroom, passing his father who was sat watching television. He couldn't wait to collapse on his bed and relax. He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him before he noticed Kari stood by his desk.

"Kari, what're you doing?" he asked tiredly.

She had her back to him as she replied. "Mom asked me to get the dirty dishes from in your room." She then turned to face him holding a dirty plate and glass in her left hand and Tai saw she had a small smirk on her face as well. "What's this?" she asked holding a University book up in her right hand.

"Huh? Oh uhhh I was just looking at some courses for a backup in case I don't get this soccer scholarship."

"Yeah but…." Kari paused as she placed the plate and glass down on his desk and flicked through the book to find the pages he had marked off. "Business and Finance?" she giggled. "They are hardly your strongest points."

Tai scowled a little as he walked over to her and snatched the book from her hand. "Get out."

Kari was a little taken back. "Hey what's wrong with you? I was only teasing, lighten up." She said as she picked up the dishes.

"Nothing." Her brother muttered as he dropped the book on his desk, turning his back to her.

Kari sighed. "C'mon Tai you can tell me anything you know. Something's up I know it."

"I'm fine alright!" Tai snapped as he turned to face her. "I'm just exhausted from all the practicing I've been doing okay?"

"Okay…." Kari replied not totally convinced. She knew her brother was hiding something and she had a feeling it had something to do with Sora. She turned and headed for the door. "Just don't overdo it alright? You don't want to be so exhausted you can't play your best on Saturday." She added before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Tai sighed and collapsed in his chair resting his elbows on the desk with his face in his hands. He remained like that for a good few minutes before glancing at the courses book next to him. Picking it up he looked at it before tossing it in the trash can beside his desk. "I won't be needing that." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Outside in the courtyard Sora was waiting patiently as Matt talked to a member of his band on his cell phone. She was sat with her leg crossed over and leaning slightly against him. Matt was casually slouched back with his arm draped over Sora's shoulder.<p>

"That's brilliant Kenji." He grinned. "We'll have to set up some more rehearsal times and work on some new material….. Yeah this is huge. I can't believe this time last year we were barely known outside of Japan."

Sora sighed quietly as she stared down at the ground. Since the Teenage Wolves had become more popular Matt had been focusing more time on them. He had told her it wouldn't be forever and they would soon have more time together but Sora didn't know when that would be and by the sounds of the conversation with Kenji it would be even longer now.

As her boyfriend continued his conversation, Sora found herself looking up at the apartment building to the left of her. Her eyes fell on the 7th floor where the Kamiya apartment was. Her thoughts drifted to Tai. She had hardly seen him for quite a while. Even at school the only time she spoke to him was at lunch and the occasional break time. Since they moved higher up in High School they had been taking different classes and didn't share any of the same. She missed the old times when they would hang out every day and play games. Some people said they had been like twins and were inseparable.

Sora looked ahead to the end of the courtyard where there were three parked cars. She smiled to herself as she spotted a black Honda and remembered the time her and Tai were messing around with his soccer ball here although there were signs saying 'NO BALL GAMES'. They had been about nine or ten and Tai was trying to show off how powerful a kick he had when he accidently kicked the ball straight at a car shattering the windscreen at the unfortunate time the owner of the black Honda was walking to his car. Tai had been grounded for a month. The look on his face when he saw the glass shatter was priceless.

The bearer of Love was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Matt end his conversation with his band mate.

"Yeah, okay see you on Saturday Kenji." He said before hanging up.

Sora turned to him. "What's happening Saturday?" she asked casually.

Matt placed his cell phone back in his back pocket. "Oh we could be getting a huge contract so me and the guys are gonna get a full day of rehearsing and song-writing done."

"On Saturday? But that's the day of Tai's soccer game, remember?"

Matt had completely forgotten. "Oh yeah… I'm sure he'll understand babe. This could be a huge step in my career. A representative from SME in America is flying over in July and wants to hear some new songs from us."

"But it's only February." Sora commented.

"I know but this guy wants a full album of songs to sample over in America. It's going to be like our first international album so we need to work extra hard on this. I'll call Tai later and apologise but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Besides it'll give you a chance to spend some time with him. You were saying the other day you've hardly seen him."

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll hardly see him at all if he gets this soccer scholarship."

Matt stood up and checked the time on his digivice. "Wanna head back to my place and I'll cook us up a late dinner?"

"Sure. It's getting a little cold out here anyway." Sora said as she stood up and grabbed her small bag.

"Oh…. About dinner on Friday night. Could we re-arrange it?" Matt asked, making an awkward but apologetic face. "My manager wants to set up a meeting and plan out the bands schedule for the next few months."

Sora sighed, obviously irritated. "Matt this is the second time we've had to move those reservations."

"I know, I know babe." Matt cut in. "I'm sorry I keep messing you around but once this contract is sorted and I have a clear idea of the bands schedule then we'll have more time together, okay? This is just a busy time for me and the guys at the moment."

This busy time had been happening for almost five months now. "Alright." Sora simply said swinging her bag over her right shoulder.

* * *

><p>Later that night it was nearing 9pm and Tai had been lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling ever since he'd finished his dinner at 7pm. He'd skipped dessert, which caused his mother to start worrying and asking if he was sick, which Tai replied he was just watching what he was eating to keep in shape for Saturday's game.<p>

He'd been trying hard to concentrate and think about the soccer game but his thoughts just kept drifting back to his best friend. He needed to clear his head otherwise this was going to distract him at the weekend.

"Argh!" he let out a frustrated sigh and turned over so he was lying on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

Unknown to him at this point Kari slowly opened his door and peeked inside. Seeing him lying there she thought he had fallen asleep and decided not to disturb him as he needed plenty of rest.

Tai remained in that position for a few minutes before his cell phone began to ring. The bearer of Courage groaned and pushed himself up and stretched over to grab his cell phone off his bedside table. He thought he had switched this off. But he groaned even louder when he saw who was calling.

Sitting upright he pressed the receive button. "Hey Matt." He said a little glumly.

"Hey you don't sound too pleased to speak to me." His best male friend joked.

"Sorry it's just uhhh… I was just resting. I'm a little exhausted."

"Oh no worries. I was just calling to tell you I can't make your soccer game on Saturday. Something's come up with the band. Sorry buddy."

Deep down Tai was actually glad Matt wasn't going to be there. Even though he was his best male friend Tai really didn't want both Sora _and _Matt there. It would just distract him and depress him even more and affect his chances in front of the talent scouts. "It's okay Matt. Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Thanks man." Matt smiled. "Well I better go I've paused this chick flick and Sora's starting to grow impatient." He joked and that's when Tai heard Sora's voice go 'Hey!' "Good luck with the game on Saturday."

Tai felt an ache in his heart. Even though he knew it wasn't possible he felt like Matt was trying to rub it in with that comment. "Yeah… thanks… see ya." he hung up and immediately switched his cell phone off before tossing it back on his bedside table. He rolled back over onto his back and stared back up at the ceiling once more.

He really couldn't wait to get away from Odaiba. Saturday couldn't come soon enough….

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><em>Well what do you guys think? Writing those Sorato parts was quite hard but I think they came out okay. I kinda feel like this chapter is too short. Probably because I'm used to the long chapters in my 2.5 story XD Anyway hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be uploaded soon! Please read &amp; review!<em>


	2. A Cruel Turn of Events

_Hey, don't think I've done this before. Updating twice in the same week XD There might be a while between updates now though as I'm back to work after my week off. _

_**JadeBrycin2116:** lol thanks! I hope you don't think I'm stealing your idea with what happens in the soccer game. I had this idea for a while and when I came to write it last week I was like omg I hope she doesn't think I'm taking the idea from her story! XD  
><strong>Keyblade King 12:<strong> Thank you :) Sora's protrayed a little bit more in this chapter but she'll be protrayed alot more in future chapters.  
><strong>Sweet Cari:<strong> Thanks! :)  
><strong>the frost:<strong> Thank you ^^ Yeah this explains how Tai and Sora got together before my 2.5 story. TK and Kari are together at this point but they do seperate when they are older but get together just before 2.5 starts.  
><strong>alicelouise'x:<strong> Yep that's right. Although it's going to take Sora a while until she does realise she loves Tai XD  
><strong>Elite Beauty:<strong> Thank you :) No, sorry but Izzy and Mimi aren't together in this.  
><strong>Vigatus:<strong> Thanks ^^  
><strong>Lily von Rider:<strong> Aww thank you :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: A Cruel Turn of Events**_

Saturday had finally arrived and the weather couldn't have been better. It was a hot summer's day but that didn't bother Tai. He was used to playing in all sorts of weather. It was two o'clock with only one hour to go before the game was due to start. Tai was already on the field with his teammates. Their coach had just given them their team talk and now they were preparing to warm up.

Up on the bleachers families and friends had started to arrive. Some had arrived extra early to make sure they got a good seat. Tai's parents were sat near the front with Kari whilst the DigiDestined were sat up at the top, giving them a good view of the field.

Unfortunately not all of them could attend. Matt was busy with his band, Joe was away at University, Yolei had to run her parents convenient store, Mimi was obviously in America, Cody had a kendo lesson and Ken was unable to travel through from Tamachi. So that just left Sora, Izzy, Davis, TK and Kari.

"I bet Tai's so nervous right now." Davis commented. "I know I would be if I was playing in front of scouts from some of the top clubs in Japan."

"I think he'll be okay." Sora said. "He's always handled pressure well from anything."

"Except last month's math exam." Izzy corrected her. "He didn't handle that very well. I've never seen him panic so much."

Sora giggled and looked down to Tai who was sharing a joke with one of his teammates. She found herself smiling to herself as she watched him smile and laugh. He'd always had the cheekiest grin and the cutest and most infectious laugh. Her smile just faded a little when she realised she hadn't heard his laugh for quite a while…

Down on the field, Tai wandered over into the middle of the field to start his warm up routine with one of his teammates. As they were about to start their passing and control drill, he failed to notice the head of the cheerleading group walking towards him. As he was about to pass the ball to his teammate Riku, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, good luck cutie." She giggled a little flirtatious.

Tai smiled nervously at her, blushing a little. "U-uhhh….. thanks."

Sora felt a funny feeling in her chest as she discreetly shot a glare over at the blonde cheerleader who blew Tai a kiss before leaving across to the other side of the pitch. What did that girl think she was doing draping her arms over her best friend like that? And was that a skirt she was wearing or a belt?

"Dude, if you get this scholarship you'll have all of the girls from the school chasing after you." Riku commented as he watched the cheerleader walk away.

Tai just forced a smile and then passed the ball to Riku before sneaking a glance up to where his best friend was seated. All but one he thought sadly….

Once the team had finished their passing and control drills they moved on to the muscle warm ups.

As Tai did some leg stretching exercises, he looked up and saw the two coaches were talking to a group of five men. They must have been the talent scouts. But as he continued to watch, his coach looked over and pointed in Tai's direction. He gulped and his heart began to pound in his chest. Was his coach putting in a good word for him?

Tai then moved his attention over to the bleachers. He looked up to where his friends were sat and his eyes fell on Sora who had her head down texting on her cell phone. Probably texting Matt he thought with a slight bitterness to it. _"Stop it Tai. Don't get distracted. It's just gonna screw things up." _He told himself. He turned around to continue his exercises so his back was to her.

Sora happened to look up at this point when Tai was bending over. She felt her cheeks flush and heat up. Until now she hadn't really noticed how toned and muscular Tai was. When they were younger he'd always been skinny. But now he had gained rather a lot of muscle over the past couple of years and if she was honest he looked rather hot.

"Hey Sora you okay?" TK asked breaking her from her thoughts. "You look a little flustered."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine TK." She replied. "It's just this heat." She quickly added.

Once TK went back to his conversation with Izzy, Sora found her eyes averting back to Tai once more. What had she just been thinking? Her best friend? Hot? Surely she shouldn't be thinking about that when she has a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The second half had just begun and Tai's team were losing 1-0. They had conceded early on in the first half and that had rocked their confidence a little and almost resulted in them conceding another. But after the first twenty minutes they were starting to build up momentum again and were creating a few chances in front of goal.<p>

Tai had been involved in a few of those chances but the oppositions defence had been solid and stopped him from scoring. The second half had started a little slowly with no major chances and their coach was shouting at them to get the ball up field.

Fifteen minutes in and Tai was hovering at the edge of the penalty box as his team kept possession of the ball in their own half. He watched as one of the opposing players tackled Riku from behind and the referee blew his whilst awarding a free kick.

The free kick was taken quickly by Riku who sent a perfect pass over to his teammate who was waiting on the right wing. With the ball at his feet he sprinted down the side of the pitch with a defender trying to catch up.

Tai read what his teammate was about to do and he bolted into the middle of the box, making sure to stay onside. Just as he had anticipated, once his teammate reached the end of the pitch he quickly turned and sent a short cross up over two defenders and into the penalty box.

Unmarked Tai jumped up into the air and as quick as a flash he headed the ball into the back of the net. The goalkeeper had no time to react as the ball just sailed past him. The game was now tied 1-1.

After that the game became very tight for most of the second half as both teams defended as if they were happy to settle for a draw. Less and less chances were happening at either end and Tai was beginning to get a little frustrated. How was he meant to show off his striking abilities when the ball was hardly making its way up to him?

The rest of his team might be happy with a draw but he wanted to win. Quickly glancing over to the bench he saw one of the talent scouts was taking to his coach. He was looking in Tai's direction and making notes. He knew if he wanted to really impress them he had to score this winning goal and the clock was quickly winding down. Noticing his team had the ball he quickly looked up at the timer. Just less than four minutes left.

He turned his attention back to the game just in time to see his teammate send a long lobbed pass straight over the width of the pitch to where he was stood at the edge just in the opponents half. Tai jumped up and let the ball bounce off his chest before controlling it perfectly with his feet.

He then sprinted down the side of the pitch as fast as he could. A defender was coming to him from the right so he quickly preformed a trick and lobbed the ball over the defenders head before retrieving it again. Running into the box he dodged one and then two more defenders until he had a clear shot on goal with only the goalkeeper to beat. Tai's heart was pounding fast as he knew this was his chance…

But unknown to him, it would all change. And it would only take a split second...

As Tai drew his right foot back, about to send a thunderbolt of a shot straight past the keeper and into the back of the net, he failed to notice the defender he had lobbed the ball over coming towards him once more…..

The defender lunged forward with both his studs showing as he slid in for the tackle…..

The next thing Tai knew was an agonising pain shooting up his left calf as his leg twisted the wrong way and his feet left the ground as the defender made contact. He didn't have time to scream from the excruciating pain as the sudden shock had left him breathless and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Tai rolled over onto his back, his eyes were shut tight as he cringed in obvious pain. He heard the referee blow his whistle to stop the game.

Some of his teammates and a few of the opposing players gathered around. Two of his teammates even started to shove the player that had tackled him but the referee soon stopped it. He showed two yellow cards to Tai's teammate before showing a red card to the defender.

"Kamiya, what's the matter? What happened?" the coach demanded once he arrived at the scene.

"It hurts... argh, it really hurts!" Tai managed to say letting out an agonising cry as he clutched his leg.

"Is it broken?" His coach asked as he knelt down beside him.

"I… I don't know!" he cried with his eyes still shut. He didn't dare look to see.

Kari was on her feet with her parents trying to see what was going on. Two paramedics had now arrived and were knelt down either side of her brother. It didn't look good. Surely if it was just a knock Tai would be up on his feet by now.

At the top of the bleachers the rest of the DigiDestined also looked on in shock and horror. Sora couldn't take her eyes off Tai. He was just lying there still clutching his leg until one of the paramedics managed to move his hand away so they could take a look. He had settled down a little but she could tell by the look on his face he was still in a lot of pain. Tai wasn't someone who went down easily. After years of playing soccer with him she'd learned if Tai got tackled he would just jump back up and chase after the ball. It took a lot to keep him down.

The stretcher was soon brought out which definitely indicated it was bad news for Tai. His friends and family watched as the two paramedics helped him on and then carried him off the pitch to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Tai had been taken straight through into the Emergency Room which was good as the waiting room and packed with people who had been waiting hours. As he was being examined, his parents were sat just outside his room in the corridor. Kari was back home with TK and they promised they'd call and let her know how her brother was once they heard.<p>

Yuuko sighed and flicked through an old magazine that was on the table. She glanced at her watch. They'd been waiting almost three quarters of an hour and still no word on their son's condition.

Susumu glanced at his wife and saw the hurt in her eyes. "He'll be fine honey. Soccer players always sustain calf injuries. He'll be back on the field before we know it. You know it doesn't take Tai long to recover from an injury." He reassured her.

Yuuko rose to her feet with her arms folded and just wandered across to the other side of the corridor and back. "I know Susumu. It's just he's going to be so crushed this has happened, especially in front of those talent scouts. Apart from twisting his ankle when he was eight he's never had a serious injury like this during soccer. I knew one day something like this would happen."

"They'll be next year." Susumu said as his wife sat back down next to him. "Besides he still may get a placement in that scholarship. The scholarship doesn't start until the end of next season. If they saw potential in him up to before the accident they may still offer him a place."

Yuuko leaned against her husband's shoulder. "I hope so." She murmured. Just then she looked up to see a doctor exit her son's room. "Excuse me!" she called getting to her feet. "How's my son doing?" she asked as the doctor walked over.

The doctor looked at his clip board. "Are you Taichi Kamiya's parents?" After receiving a nod from the couple he checked over his notes. "I'm afraid your son has suffered a major tear of the gastrocnemius. It's the main muscle in the lower leg. Now he's lucky he doesn't need surgery but I'm afraid this is still a serious injury."

Yuuko held onto her husband's arm tightly. "How…. How serious?"

"He's going to be confined to crutches for at least two months. This sort of injury takes weeks to heal enough before he'll be allowed to walk on his own. But I'm afraid the damage looks so bad he may not be able to take part in any major sporting events again."

"W-what?" Susumu gasped. "Are you saying my son won't be able to play professional soccer?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so. A tear like this means the muscle won't be able to heal back to what it was. I'm afraid the strain of professional soccer will be too much. Eventually he'll be able to play again but it'll only have to be light kick-abouts in the park."

"B-but... that's what he planned on doing… playing professional soccer…..." Yuuko trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Was all the doctor could say. He could see the couple were upset. "You can go in and see him in a few minutes. The nurses are just making him comfortable. We haven't told him the extent of his injury. We thought it would be best if it came from his parents."

As the doctor left, Yuuko turned to her husband. "W-what do we do?" she stuttered a little unsure what to say. She had no idea how they were going to tell Tai. Professional soccer had been his dream since he started playing the sport and now it had all been taken away by one boy's reckless tackle.

Susumu was about to reply when the door opened up again and the two nurses walked out. One turned and smiled at the couple. "You can go in now." She said kindly before they walked off down the corridor.

The Kamiya couple slowly opened the door to their son's room and stepped inside.

Tai was half sat up in bed, still in his soccer uniform. His left leg was heavily bandaged up with a pillow placed underneath it propping it up a little. An IV drip was attached to his right hand slowly pumping painkillers into his system.

Tai turned his attention away from the window after hearing the door open. Seeing his parents walk in he forced a small smile. "Guess I really screwed up today huh?" he said, cringing a little as he tried to shift his injured leg in to a more comfortable position.

"It wasn't your fault Tai." His father said as they reached the bed. "It's… it's just one of those things…"

Tai sighed and leaned further back against his pillow closing his eyes. "I guess there's always next year." He murmured. He wasn't entirely happy with the idea of spending another year around Matt and Sora.

Susumu and Yuuko both glanced at each other uneasily. They couldn't keep it from him any longer.

When Tai didn't get a response from his parents he opened his eyes and looked at them. They were both looking uncomfortable like they knew something he didn't. "What is it?" he demanded.

There was a bit of a pause before his father spoke. "Son… the doctor… he said…" He was lost for words and unsure on how to tell him.

Yuuko sat down in the vacant seat next to the bed. "He said the extent of your injury was too severe….. Professional soccer will be too much for the muscle to handle in the future." She said softly.

Tai just stared at his mother with no change in his expression. Had he just heard his mother right? He didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be a bad dream and he'd wake up any moment now, or that his parents were playing some sort of joke on him.

"We're sorry son." His father sighed.

Tai couldn't believe it. His dream of becoming a professional soccer player was over. This morning he had woken up excited and couldn't wait to get out on the pitch and show off his skills to begin his future career. Now, he was sat in a hospital bed being told that now that would never happen. Not saying a word he rolled over as best as he could so his back was facing his parents.

He didn't know how to feel right now. All sorts of emotions were running through him. Upset and angry were the main two he was feeling. "I…. I just want to be left alone right now." He murmured into his pillow.

Yuuko glanced at her husband concerned. She rose to her feet and was about to protest to her son when Susumu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon honey. He needs some time to digest this. We'll come back later tonight." He said softly, to which Yuuko agreed.

Once his parents had left Tai could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. But that soon began to be overpowered by the sudden rage he was starting to feel inside. His body began to tremble in anger and he clutched the bed sheets tightly in his left hand trying to control it. He didn't know who he was angry at. Himself for not noticing the tackle sooner or the player who had done this to him.

He continued to lie there in the same position just staring out of the window. He soon lost track of time and couldn't be bothered to turn over to look at the clock above the door.

A few more minutes past before he heard the door to his room slowly creak open. He didn't bother to check who it was, as he just thought it was one of the nurses or doctors coming to check on him.

"Tai?"

Tai's eyes suddenly widened when he instantly recognised the voice. He rolled over slightly to face her. "Sora?"

Sora was stood by the door. She smiled a little before walking over to his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked reaching the side of the bed. Then she thought that was a pretty stupid question.

Tai just looked at her.

"I know; I know that was a stupid question." The red headed girl added as she pulled up a chair and sat down. Everything then went quiet for a moment. She bit her lip a little awkwardly as she fiddled with the keychain on her small bag. Not liking the uneasy silence she looked up and glanced at his left leg. "Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Not really." Tai murmured also looking down at his leg for a moment. "The doctor gave me some painkillers to get rid of the pain. It's just throbbing right now." As much as he was grateful for Sora coming to visit him, he didn't like how awkward the situation was. Something he never thought would happen between them. It didn't help that just half an hour ago he had his dream crushed and didn't feel up to talking right now.

Sora played with her keychain once more. "I'm so sorry Tai. I know how much today meant to you." She said looking at him softly. "I'm sure next time-"

"There's not going to be a next time." He interrupted solemnly.

"Huh? Tai don't give up just because of this one set-back. You're only seventeen and there's still plenty of time to make it professionally. I'm sure if you work hard and keep up your fitness you'll be back to your best in no time."

"I can't Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "I have to give up. The doctors say I've damaged my muscle so much the strain from professional soccer will be too much for it in the future."

Sora was stunned. Tai not being able to play soccer? That just didn't seem right. It was a part of him. She had read numerous times of athletes recovering from injuries worse than Tai's such as broken legs and came back to play even better than they had before. "….. Are they sure?"

Tai slowly nodded. He wished they weren't though. Deep down he hoped they had made a mistake and any moment now they would come back and tell him he could still play professionally.

"Matt couldn't believe it when I called and told him what had happened. He's still feeling a little guilty for missing your game. I'm meeting up with him later so I'll let him know how you're getting on. He said he'll try and stop by once you're back home."

Tai sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. It was just adding insult to injury. "Look if you two have something to do…."

"Oh no he's busy with his band until later tonight. They've got some big contract with an American record company coming up and they're working on some new songs."

Tai gritted his teeth. This definitely wasn't helping. Here he was lying in hospital bed with no positive future and Matt was about to strike it rich with an international record deal and album.

"Besides it'll give us chance to catch up even though it's not in the best circumstances." Sora added with a small smile.

Tai turned away for a second. "You've never bothered before." He muttered, although it came out a little louder than he had anticipated.

"What?" Sora questioned, a little astonished and not entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

Tai turned back to look at her, his expression completely changed. "Ah c'mon don't play dumb Sora. You know what I mean. Lately it's been like I don't even exist. You spend all of your time with Matt and hardly acknowledge me when I so much as walk in the room."

"What? That's not true. I know we've hardly spent any time together lately but we've all been busy now high school is almost over. It's an important time-"

"How about _never_ spent any time together?" Tai interrupted. "I don't know why you came. You never bothered to see me before so don't think you have to make some special effort just because I'm injured. It's always been Matt, Matt, Matt." Inside his mind he was screaming at himself to shut up but the anger from the injury was taking over and he couldn't control it. He just needed to let it all out.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed rising to her feet. "Do you know how selfish you're sounding right now?"

"And do you know how selfish _you've_ been lately?" Tai snapped. "The past couple of years it's like you've not had any time for me and the last two months it's felt like our friendship hasn't even existed! I can't remember the last time we had a _real_ conversation or spent any time together. I feel like I hardly know you anymore!"

Sora could feel a few tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "Being in a relationship means spending a lot time with the other person, especially if it's a person you'll be spending the rest of your life with. Maybe when you get a girlfriend you'll understand more. You'll always be my best friend Tai but you're not my boyfriend."

Those words hit Tai like someone had just driven a knife straight through his heart. If he was honest with himself he knew Sora had a point. A boyfriend and in the future, a husband were going to be put before him. He was only her best friend after all. "Fine." Was all he could murmur before he turned over onto his side with his back facing her.

Sora felt even more hurt. "I can't believe how immature you are being over this." After not getting a response from him she turned and hurried out of the room before she began to cry even more.

Tai just lay there and resumed to staring out of the window. He had really done it this time.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I know this doesn't seem like it's heading in the Taiora direction but it will be. Oh and there's something I'm trying to do with the chapter titles. See if you can see what it is XD<em>


	3. Inner Emotions

_Hey everyone. Sorry it's been almost a month since my last update. Been working on this and the next chapter of Digimon 2.5, as well as some new artwork on deviantART so things have been a little hetic lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

_**Elite Beauty:**Thanks ^^ No it's not about hurt or anything like that. See if you can spot it now hehe  
><strong>profetino:<strong> Yeah even though Tai's having a rotten time at the moment things will turn out for the better. And Yep you got the chapter thing right, well done. :)  
><strong>Keyblade King 12:<strong> Thank you very much. :)  
><strong>Sweet Cari:<strong> Yeah, things don't look too good for him but they'll get better.  
><strong>JadeBrycin2116:<strong> Awww thank you ^^ for only seeing two soccer games your scenes were really good. I'm a major soccer fan so I watch alot of it lol  
><strong>M.A.G.E:<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>Dark Anbu Knight:<strong> really? which one was it?  
><strong>Vigatus:<strong> Yeah, I would be in a bad mood as well if my future career plans had just been destroyed. XD  
><strong>PrincessOfDestiny14:<strong> Aww thank you ^^  
><strong>NovelistOfTheSky:<strong> Thank you :)  
><em>_**alicelouise'x:** Aww I know, there will be more hints of Sora liking him in this chapter but she still doesn't realise it.  
><strong>Matani:<strong> Thanks. Hopefully you can see what I'm doing with the chapter titles now ;)  
><strong>STEFI07:<strong> Thank you :)  
><strong>Supershooter:<strong> Thanks ^^ I try my best to keep everyone in character, although it is hard sometimes to stray away from that.  
><strong>Greymon leader:<strong> Thank you! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: Inner Emotions**_

It had been three weeks since Tai's soccer injury and during those three weeks he had not seen or heard from Sora since she ran out of his hospital room. Apart from his sister he had hardly seen any of the others either. They had stopped by the odd time at first but the last time he had seen one of the other DigiDestined was just over a week ago. The way he had been feeling these past three weeks he wasn't up to seeing anyone really.

Yuuko opened the front door to their apartment and held it open as Tai limped inside on his crutches. They had just returned from the hospital after he'd had a check-up with his doctor.

The doctor had said his leg was healing quicker than first thought so he would be off the crutches sooner than expected. But that didn't matter to Tai. It didn't make him feel any better, even if the doctor had taken him off the crutches there and then. It still wouldn't bring his future of professional soccer back or mend the argument with Sora.

"Do you want a hand sweetie?" Yuuko asked as she removed her shoes.

"No thanks Mom." Tai muttered as he rested his crutches against the wall and put all of his weight on his good leg. He felt like he was three years old again. He knew his mother was only trying to help but he didn't like being helped with something as simple as removing his shoes.

Yuuko sighed. "I'll go make some lunch." She said before heading to the kitchen. She'd seen a big change in Tai since he came home from the hospital. She had rarely seen him smile in the past three weeks.

"I'm not hungry Mom." But she must not have heard him as she had already disappeared into the kitchen.

As he leant against the wall and slipped off his shoes, he noticed something sticking out of the letterbox. It was a small white envelope. His father must have missed it this morning when collecting the post. Tai leaned forward and pulled it out. "Hey Mo-" he was about to call his mother when he realised the letter was addressed to him. Ripping it open he unfolded the letter. It read;

_Dear Mister Kamiya_

_ Firstly we would like to say we were very impressed with your skills and striking ability during Saturday's game. You were amazing to watch throughout both halves up until that very unfortunate and horrific injury. We were very saddened to have witnessed such a reckless challenge and were even more disappointed to hear you will not be able to pursue a career in professional soccer._

_ We were looking forward to offering you a scholarship with us at F.C Tokyo in hopes you would one day play for our team. A talent like yours would have been a joy to watch and you have our condolences that you will not get the chance to fulfil that-_

There was more but Tai didn't want to continue. He couldn't believe it. Why were they sending him this? Was this some kind of joke? Were they trying to rub salt into his wounds? It was bad enough being told he could never play the same again and now had to be told what could have been if he hadn't got injured?

Feeling irritated, he scrunched up the letter and threw it on the floor, and it disappeared just behind the umbrella stand. He grabbed his crutches and stormed off as best as he could towards his bedroom.

Just as he passed the kitchen, his mother stepped out tying her yellow apron.

"Hey Tai, you want so-" Yuuko was cut off when her son's bedroom door slammed loudly behind him.

Tai hobbled over to his desk and tossed his crutches to the side before collapsing in the chair. He stretched his injured leg out and just stared at the empty desk in front of him. He wished he hadn't opened that damn letter now. He felt worse now than the whole past three weeks combined. Sighing loudly he turned to look out of the window.

Then something caught his eye. It was the University book he had tossed in his trash can earlier that week. He stared at it for a few moments before bending down and picking it up. Maybe he should start looking through it. There was only a few more weeks left until the deadline for applications closed for courses…..

* * *

><p>Sora was sat out on her window ledge to her balcony with her small notebook computer in her lap. She had a blank email box open and had typed in Tai's e-mail address in the bar. That's how far she had gotten, her fingers hovering over the keys. She had been sat there just like that for ten minutes. The first five minutes she had been thinking what to write and the second five minutes she had spent thinking if she should actually send the email or not.<p>

Sighing loudly she stubbornly shut the lid down and placed it on the window ledge before swinging her legs down so she had her back to the balcony. "Why should I be the one to say sorry." She muttered under her breath.

Tai had been the one who snapped at her. He had sounded so selfish and basically said their friendship wasn't there anymore and that had left her feeling heartbroken. He should be the one e-mailing her.

As if by a strange coincidence, her cell phone sounded indicating she had received a text message. Maybe it's Tai. Maybe he'd had chance to cool off and realised how stupid he had sounded and was going to apologise.

A little hastily she jumped down from the window ledge and grabbed her cell phone off of her desk that was next to the window. Looking at the screen she unconsciously frowned a little when she noticed it was a message from Matt. He was supposed to meet her for lunch at the café outside of Aqua City in one hour.

_Sorry babe, practice is running over. Can we make it dinner tonight instead? Xx_

Sora sighed irritably as she wandered over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. She knew this would have happened, that's why she wasn't in a hurry to get ready. She had also told him twice she had to cover for her mother at the flower shop tonight.

After texting her reply and sending the message, she tossed her phone to the side and collapsed back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had been feeling particularly lonely lately.

Thing's had started off great with Matt two years ago. That first date they had together they had found out so much they didn't know about each other in only a few hours and Sora had been excited in getting to know Matt in a completely different light. For the first year they had been very close and had at least two or three dates a week and never grew tired of each other's company.

But now it wasn't like that. Ever since his band began to grow in popularity, their relationship seemed to slowly stop. His band seemed to come first and deep down Sora had to admit it wasn't working anymore and they were starting to move backwards instead of forwards. She understood how important this record deal was to him as well as the rest of the band. But when it had first come about she didn't realise it would have dragged out this long.

She'd read numerous times in celebrity magazines about rock stars and their lifestyles and how some spouses were unhappy with it. If Matt became an International Celebrity he'd be constantly followed by journalists and no doubt Sora would be pulled into the public eye as well. Her image would be in papers and magazines critiquing everything from her figure to something as simple as the clothes she would wear and she didn't think she would ever be able to cope with that.

Not to mention Matt would be constantly away promoting albums and touring. If Sora was honest with herself she didn't want that. She wanted someone who would be there for her and not half way around the world every few years. She had pictured herself in about ten to fifteen years' time married with a husband coming home from a nine to five job every evening. Not waiting at home each day for a phone call from half way around the world.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which startled Sora a little. She jumped up from her lying position just as the door opened and her mother, Toshiko, poked her head in.

"Sora, I have to deliver a bouquet of flowers over to Mrs Sakei across town. Could you cover the counter at one till I get back?" she asked, already wearing her jacket.

Sora smiled a little. "Sure Mom."

"Thanks….. Are you okay?" Toshiko asked, noticing her daughter's expression was less cheerful than usual.

"I'm fine."

Toshiko was about to leave when she paused and turned back to her seventeen year old daughter. "Oh how's Tai? I haven't heard from him in a while. How's his leg healing up?"

Sora sighed and stared down at the floor. "I have no idea Mom… I haven't seen him for a while." She admitted.

"Huh? Why?" Toshiko wondered. "You two haven't had another fight have you?"

Sora didn't reply. She just continued to stare down at her bedroom carpet, biting her lip a little uneasily.

Toshiko sighed loudly laughed slightly as she did. "I swear you two are like an old married couple sometimes."

"What?" Sora immediately felt her face redden as she looked up at her mother who was smiling.

"Well you fight over the silliest little things. I remember the hairclip incident, as well as the time you came home complaining how messy his bedroom was once. Just like an old married couple."

"Mom!" Sora exclaimed, turning even redder. "He's my best friend."

"Exactly. He's your best friend and he's going through a rough time right now. Whatever you two have fallen out over I'm sure it's not making him feel any better, so don't be too harsh on him sweetie." Toshiko said before she closed the door behind her.

Sora groaned and collapsed back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling once more. Maybe her mother was right. After all Tai had just had his boyhood dream crushed and was now confined to crutches for weeks on end…. But that was still no reason to speak to her the way he did. She hadn't done anything to offend him. She just couldn't see why he had suddenly lashed out at her like that.

She suddenly felt herself blush again when her mind drifted to the thought of Tai as a husband. Sure he probably would be untidy and a little lazy, and not to mention a lousy cook… but in a way that was sort of the perfect husband. It also made Tai who he was. It wouldn't be right if he was a neat-freak and a wiz in the kitchen….

After a few moments she snapped out of her daydream. "What am I thinking?" she muttered to herself as she sat back up. Tai was her best friend and now she was picturing what it would be like married to him? Surely that wasn't right…. but she had felt a sort of warm sensation when thinking about it that had made her smile unknowingly to herself.

Sighing, she glanced up to the clock that hung above her door. It read thirty five minutes past twelve. It took her fifteen minutes to walk to her mother's flower shop so she decided to leave now. Grabbing her cell phone from her bed she left her bedroom and headed down to the hallway to grab her jacket.

As she left the apartment and entered the elevator on the eleventh floor, she tried to focus her mind back on her boyfriend Matt. She began to re-play all the good times she'd had with Matt over the past two years, hoping these would override the doubts she had been feeling before about their relationship.

But as she did, she found her mind drifting away from Matt and back to her best friend. After what her mother had said she couldn't shake those thoughts out. But she had missed him these past three weeks. Even before then she had hardly seen much of him… maybe Tai had been right…. Maybe their friendship had suffered over the last two years.

She thought he was just being selfish but he was probably upset, just like she was with Matt now. He was spending more time with his band than her and she felt lonely and left out, exactly how Tai must have been feeling all this time.

Sora bit her lip, feeling ashamed with herself. She had blamed their lack of time together on high school ending but she knew that was just a lame excuse as she had managed to spend time with Matt, so why not Tai? He was her best friend and would always hold a special place in her heart.

"_Tai wasn't the one being selfish, I was."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Tai had spent the entire time in his bedroom, only coming out to either go to the bathroom or grab something from the kitchen. His mother had tried to talk to him and get him to come out but he wouldn't listen.<p>

It was now half past five and the front door to the apartment opened up and Kari stepped inside. "Hi Mom, I'm home!" she called as she closed the door behind her and removed her shoes.

"Hey sweetie how was the movie?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Great." Kari replied as she removed her jacket. But as she did her cell phone fell out of her pocket and dropped to the floor by the umbrella stand. Quickly she bent down to pick it up. "I swear TK purposely chose a sappy movie just so he could…" She paused for a moment as she spotted a crumbled up piece of paper underneath the umbrella stand. "Could uhhhh put his arm around me and comfort me." She finished off with a giggle as she grabbed the paper and stood up.

"Your father did exactly the same with me." Was Yuuko's nostalgic answer.

Not fully hearing her mother's response, Kari unfolded the piece of paper and noticed it was addressed to her brother. "Huh? What's this? F.C Tokyo?" she mumbled to herself. Reading the letter she got to about the same place as Tai did before she gasped. "Oh Tai…." She whispered.

She quickly skimmed through the rest before she folded the letter up and walked down the hallway, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Is Tai in his room?"

Yuuko nodded. "Yeah. He's been in there all day since we arrived home from the doctors. I don't know what's up with him. He was alright coming up here but then I left him by the front door for a moment and suddenly he storms off to his room slamming the door."

Kari bit her lip, knowing Tai must have read that letter when he got home. "Uhhh thanks Mom… I'll go see how he is." She said walking away towards her brother's room and knocked gently on the door. There was no response but she went in anyway, closing the door behind her. "Tai?"

He was lying on his bed with his back facing the door. He didn't seem to acknowledge she had walked in the room at first and Kari thought he might have been asleep. "What?" he finally muttered.

Kari slowly walked across the room towards her brother. "When did this letter come?" she asked softly.

Even though he had his back to her, he knew what letter she was meaning. "This morning. Just throw it away."

"Did you read all of it?"

"Why should I? No reason to depress myself even more. I don't even know why they bothered sending it." He grumbled.

"Tai, they want to offer you a role in the coaching staff for the youth team once you're back to full fitness." Kari began as she read the letter again. "They say your skills and experience would be perfect for teaching the young players that are just starting out in the club."

"Great. I stand around and watch others achieve what I couldn't." he replied sarcastically.

Kari placed her hands on her hips. "There's no need to be like that. You could at least be a little grateful here. I know it's not exactly what you had planned but it's still a good job. You should be thankful they are offering you this."

"Yeah all those years of soccer practice wanting to be the best and what's it got me? A lousy chance at sitting in the dugout for every game."

"I know you like to play Tai but you can't change what's happened. Maybe you should think about this. If you pass this by you might not get another chance at a career in the soccer industry." Kari stated.

Tai scoffed a laugh as he turned and faced his sister. "A career? I wouldn't call coaching a bunch of dumb kids a career."

Kari was starting to grow impatient. "Firstly, they're not 'dumb kids' Tai. They'll be boys about your age who have just been accepted into the club who want to progress into the first team." She stated. "And if that's not what you want to do, then what do you want huh? There are only a few more weeks until applications close for the universities. If you haven't decided on this coaching job or a university course then you're going to struggle in the future."

Tai just looked at her before he turned back over to face the wall. "I just want to get away from here." He muttered inaudibly.

"What?" Kari asked, not hearing what he had said.

Tai didn't respond. He just lay there completely still staring at the wall in front of him. He could see his sister's shadow hovering over him.

Kari sighed, losing her irritated expression. "What's wrong Tai? You've been acting even more strange since you came back from the hospital three weeks ago." She said. "And don't try and tell me it's just about your soccer because I can tell something else is bothering you."

Tai remained silent for a few moments hoping if he ignored her she would eventually leave him alone. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. "You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

Kari smiled slightly. "No."

Tai hesitated for a moment before he rolled over onto his back and looked up at his little sister. "I had another fight with Sora."

Kari had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. "I should have known."

"She stopped by just after Mom and Dad had left the hospital…. I wasn't in the greatest of moods after just being told my soccer dream had been ruined, and when she started talking about it I just felt myself getting madder and madder…. But when she mentioned something about meeting up with Matt later that night that was just the final straw and I snapped. I just started shouting at her. Inside I was screaming at myself to shut up but I couldn't. I just had to let it all out."

Kari gently sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you just explain that to her? I'm sure she'll understand why you lashed out like that."

"What? That I get jealous just at the very thought of them two together?" he replied with a little sarcasm as he sat up, resting his weight on his hands.

"No. I meant about the soccer."

"Kari you weren't there. I said some pretty hurtful things. She's never going to want to talk to me again."

"You'll never know unless you try. It's no good sitting in your room all day moping over it." Kari said before she stood up. She walked over to his desk and placed the crumbled letter on it. "I'll leave this here. Just please think about it okay? I wouldn't want you to do something you might regret later on."

Tai simply nodded and watched as Kari headed for the door. Once she had left he sat there for a few minutes before getting up and limping over to his desk. He was supposed to use his crutches at all times but when it was only a few meters across his room he couldn't be bothered. He picked up the letter and read the last two paragraphs he had ignored earlier that day.

At the bottom was a number to contact if he wanted to take up the offer. He stared at it for a few moments before he reached over and picked up another piece of paper from his desk. On it was a list of possible universities and courses he had jotted down that morning. All of which were at least a three hour drive from Odaiba.

Right now he was swaying more towards the universities. A fresh start might be a good thing. It was nice of F.C Tokyo to offer him this position but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to be a coach. It would just be a constant reminder of what had happened. The only job he wanted in soccer was to be a player, and now that wasn't possible maybe it was time to put it behind him and start a fresh.

At that moment, there was another knock at his door.

Tai sighed and put the two pieces of paper down on his desk as he heard his door slowly open. "Kari, I know I said I'd think about it but-" he suddenly came to an abrupt halt as he turned and noticed who stood in the doorway. "S-Sora…." He stuttered in shock.

"Hello Tai." She spoke softly as she shifted a little uncomfortably as fumbled with her jacket she was holding. "Can I come in?"

Tai slowly nodded.

"We need to talk about what happened." Sora added as she wandered into the middle of the room.

"Yeah….. Look Sora, I'm really sorry about what hap-"

"No Tai." Sora interrupted. "I should be the one apologising. I've been awful to you lately and neglected our friendship. I only just realised it earlier….… I know that sounds really bad; and I'm sorry." She said, lowering her head and staring at the floor shamefully.

"But Sora I shouldn't have said those things to you. You didn't deserve it." Tai objected. "I wasn't in the best of moods when you came to see me in the hospital but I can't use that as an excuse. I guess I really was just being selfish and jealous like you said."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at him. "Jealous? I never said you were jealous. What are you jealous over?"

Tai sighed and turned to hobble over to his bed. "Matt." He muttered as he sat down.

Sora followed him. "Matt?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "Why are you jealous of Matt?"

Tai continued to stare down at the floor. "Well…." He paused for a second trying to think of the right words to say without giving away his true feelings. "We've been best friends for years and we used to hang out and do everything together almost every day…..…. And now it's Matt you're spending all your time with… and I guess I just got jealous that you were paying more attention to him than me."

Sora placed her hand on top of his, causing his heart to beat a little faster. "Tai, I know you didn't mean what you said to me three weeks ago, but in a way you were right. Matt is my boyfriend but I still should make time for my best friend. We've been through so much together and you'll always be special to me."

Tai smiled a little before lifting his head up and glancing at her. "So…. Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you forgive me." Sora smiled. "Kari said she's not letting me leave until we've kissed and made up anyway." She added with a small giggle, although she blushed a little once she realised what she had said. "Well uhhhh you know what I mean… she was only joking." She quickly added.

Tai also felt his cheeks turn red. He quickly turned his head to the left in a failing attempt to hide his flustered face. "Yeah….." he murmured. "Just remind me to punish her later." He added, showing a small hint of his familiar grin before turning back to look at her. "You know... It's been kinda lonely without you around lately."

Sora sighed. "I know how you feel. That's what made me realise how bad I've been towards you." She said. "For the past few months Matt's been spending so much time with his band he's almost cancelling every date we arrange and I hardly see him outside of school. He even cancelled our lunch date today because practice ran over."

Tai bit his lip hesitantly. "Have you uhhh… talked to him about it?" he didn't like being reminded of Sora and Matt's relationship but he saw how saddened she looked right now and he needed to act like her best friend.

Sora nodded staring down at the floor. "Yeah. He keeps promising once this big record deal is sealed we'll have more time together. It's almost been five months now and I can't see it ending any time soon." She replied gloomily.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll work out." Tai said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've just got to give it time….." he hesitated again; knowing what he would say next would destroy him inside. "I know Matt really does care about you."

"Thanks." Sora smiled. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his mid-section, hugging him. "I love you Tai."

Tai felt a little disheartened as she said those words. He had longed for Sora to say that to him but he knew she was only saying it as the love she had for him as her best friend. Hesitating, he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "… I love you too Sora."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Osaka or Tokyo?

_Hello everyone. I am so sorry it's been absolutely ages since my last update with this story. When I checked and noticed it had been July when I posted chapter 3 it got my ass in to gear to get chapter 4 done and dusted! _

**_Keyblade King 12:_**_ Thanks :) Matt's band failing won't happen in this story as it happens a few years later. I've been thinking about making a story out of that too.  
><em>**_prince mononoke:_**_ Thank you. You mean in a separate story? I could do.  
><em>**_Matani:_**_ Yeah it should become clear now what I'm doing ;-)  
><em>**_SuperShooter:_**_ Aww thank you very much :)  
><em>**_alicelouise'x: _**_Lol I know. It's really hard writing the Sorato parts even though its only little bits. The break up will be coming soon!  
><em>**_Squit Ayumin: _**_Aw I know, of all the games to get injured it had to be that one for Tai. But don't worry things start looking up for him :)  
><em>**_Skittymon:_**_Lol I like that bit in Digimon Savers too, it's funny_

_Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far :) I'm really happy you're enjoying this and I hope this chapter doesn't dissappoint!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: Osaka or Tokyo?**_

"My father's taking me on a trip to Yoyogi National Stadium for the Japanese Fashion Week at the end of March just before university begins. Isn't that great? We're gonna be there for the full ten day event and I think it'll help me a lot in my Fashion and Design course. What do you think Matt?"

After getting no response from her boyfriend, Sora looked up from the essay she was writing from her position on Matt's bed.

Matt was sat at his desk with his guitar resting in his lap and was staring at a pad of paper whilst chewing the end of a pencil he was holding, looking very puzzled. He remained like that for a few seconds before snapping out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You didn't listen to a word I said did you?"

Matt sighed. "Sorry babe. I'm just trying to finish this song off. The last few cords are bugging me and I can't seem to get them right." He replied as he tapped his pen on the pad rhythmically. He then quickly played the cords he had written down on his guitar.

Sora put her own writing pad and pen down before getting up off his bed.

Matt grunted in frustration and slammed his pad down on his desk before turning around in his chair and scribbling out the cords he had written down moments ago.

As Sora reached him, she slipped her hands over his shoulders and started to massage them a little. "Why don't you take a break? You've been working on this song all day." She said. "Hey, there's a new sushi bar open in Aqua City. Why don't we go and grab a quick supper?" she suggested.

"I can't." Matt grumbled as he wrote a few more cords and notes down. "I promised the guys I would have this song completed so we can start rehearsing it first thing tomorrow night after school."

Sora stopped massaging his shoulders. "After school? You've got practice again?"

"Yeah…" Matt then froze and turned his head. "We didn't have plans… did we?" he asked, looking a little guilty.

"No." Sora shook her head. "But you've had band practice every night for the past ten days. You need to take a break Matt. The representative from America isn't coming until July. That's five months away."

Matt didn't respond. He had turned back around and seemed to be in deep thought as he tapped the pencil to the beat he was imagining in his head.

Sora sighed. "Maybe I should go and give you some peace to concentrate." She said as she turned and walked back over to the bed and picked up her school bag from the floor.

"Huh?" Matt spun round in his chair. "No, wait Sor' don't go."

Sora discreetly flinched to herself when he called her 'Sor'. The only other person to call her that was Tai. When Tai called her 'Sor' it gave her a tingly warm feeling inside. But she had felt nothing when Matt had just said it then.

Matt placed his guitar on the floor and stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry I keep zoning out on you. It's just I've set a schedule for me and the guys to finish each song and rehearse it within two weeks and I'm trying to stick with it. If we can do that it'll take us up to June, which then gives us a month to tweak bits and record each song ready for when the representative arrives."

Sora placed the last of her books in her bag, her expression softening a little. "I know Matt. I know how important this is to you. I just don't want to see you tire yourself out so much. It seems all your free time goes into the band and it's not healthy if you don't find some time to just relax and not have to worry about it." She explained as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "I better go anyway." She added glancing at the clock, which read 9.45pm. "It's Sunday night and it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "G'night."

Matt smiled. "G'night babe." He then sat back down at his desk and began to play the few cords he had memorised in his head.

Sora paused by the door and watched him for a few moments. These next four months were going to be long. She sighed and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The next day was a crisp and cold March Monday morning. Not the best of days to be returning to school after spending four weeks staying in a warm bed every morning until early afternoon.<p>

But Tai had decided it was time he went back. After four weeks he was surprisingly getting a little bored staying at home all day. When he was a kid he would have jumped at the chance of spending four weeks at home with no school and playing computer games all day. Maybe it was a sign he was starting to mature.

He stood up from his bed, already dressed in his white shirt and grey pants, minus the blue tie.

Kari had always joked saying out of all of the older DigiDestined he was the sloppiest dresser. He never tucked his shirt in nor had his blazer buttoned up. He had tried wearing the tie on his first day of high school but it bugged him constantly and he could never tie the damn thing.

Leaving his crutches leaning against the wall, he limped across his room and picked up his green school blazer off the back of his computer chair.

His mother would scold him if she saw him walking without his crutches. She had taken the doctor's orders very seriously. But whenever she wasn't around he rarely used them around the apartment. He didn't see the point, especially when he was only walking a few steps.

That was partially another reason why he wanted to go back to school. Being stuck at home with his mother constantly checking up on him and asking if he wanted anything almost every ten minutes was getting tiring. He would be turning eighteen in two months and he was being treated like a baby.

Tai put on his blazer and turned around only to notice someone stood in the doorway. He jumped and staggered back grabbing hold of his desk for support. Thankfully it was only his sister. "Kari!" he exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Don't do that."

Kari looked puzzled before she caught on, laughing a little. "Don't worry; Mom's busy talking to Grandma on the phone." She stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her. She watched him limp back over to his bed and open up his school bag. "You sure you're ready to go back?"

Tai nodded as he picked up a couple of school books and crammed them inside his bag. "Yeah. Mom is driving me crazy." He replied.

Kari giggled a little as she leaned against the back of his bedroom door. Watching him for a moment she then frowned a little. "You know, despite making up with Sora last week you've still been rather quiet. I thought you and Sora had talked things out?"

Tai sighed a little as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "We have. It's just….." he paused for a moment. "There's just something on my mind right now. I'm just in two minds whether to do it or not. Don't worry, it's nothing important."

Kari raised an eyebrow and eyed her brother a little suspiciously as he hobbled towards her on his crutches. "Well, whatever it is. Don't get into any trouble over it." She said as she held the door open for him.

"Hey, when have I ever been in trouble?" Tai asked with a small smirk as he passed his sister on the way out of his room.

Kari rolled her eyes and followed him, closing the door behind her. "Oh gee where do I begin?" she replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at school later that morning, Tai slowly limped across the courtyard and into the main building. A few students glanced at him and began whispering. This was the first time they would have seen him since the accident. No doubt he would have been the talk of the school for the week at that time, and now by the looks of things he would be the talk of school for this week as well.<p>

Trying to ignore the whispers and stares he was getting he staggered down the main corridor and turned right to where his locker was situated in the science corridor. Once he reached it, he balanced one crutch against the lockers and put most of his weight on his right leg as he opened his locker with his left hand.

"Hey Tai."

"Huh?" Tai turned his head to see his soccer teammate and good friend, Riku, approaching him. "Oh, hi Riku."

Riku came to a stop and leaned against the locker next to Tai's. "How's the umm… leg?" he asked, stuttering a little and fidgeted as he glanced at the floor a few times.

Tai gave him a strange look as he slowly opened his locker. "It's getting better…. Are you alright?"

Riku sighed, still staring at the floor uncomfortably. He remained silent for a few more moments. "I got chosen for the F.C Tokyo scholarship." He finally mumbled out.

Tai froze. But to be honest he wasn't surprised. Riku was one hell of a midfielder and almost as good as he was. Tai smiled. "Hey, well don't get _too _excited about it." He joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Riku didn't laugh though as he lifted his head up looking at Tai. "I'm sorry man. I just didn't want you hearing it from someone else that I got in. I know how much you really wanted that scholarship."

"Hey don't worry about it buddy. These things happen. I'm happy for ya. Good Luck." Tai replied smiling. But deep down in was extremely jealous.

"Thanks." Riku said smiling a little. "I'll see you later in Language class alright?" he added as he gave Tai a pat on the back before leaving.

Once Riku was out of sight, he sighed and slammed his locker shut before turning around and slouched against it. He had a feeling today was going to be a very long Monday.

Just then, his ears pricked up as he heard a familiar voice at the end of the corridor. Looking to the left he saw Matt and his band walk past carrying their instruments.

Matt was sharing a joke with his band mates when he happened to glance to his right and noticed Tai slumped against the lockers. "Just a minute guys." He said quickly before he split from the group. "Hey man, I didn't know you were back at school today." He said with a smile as he reached Tai. "Sorry I haven't been to see you lately, been busy with the band and everything. How's your leg?"

At least it wasn't just Sora who was being ignored then Tai thought before answering. "It's healing fast." He replied.

"Well that's good to hear." Matt said as he adjusted his guitar that hung over his back. "How long you going to be stuck on those things for?" he asked, motioning to the crutches Tai was holding.

"Huh? Oh I'm supposed to be on them for another four weeks. But the doctor said because my leg's healing faster than expected I might be off them by next week." Tai explained.

Matt was about to reply when one of his band-mates appeared at the end of the corridor. "Yo Matt!" his backing guitarist, Tatsuya hollered. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, just a sec!" Matt shouted back before he turned to Tai. "I'll catch ya later buddy, gotta run."

"Actually wait, Matt…" Tai spoke up as he stood up straight. "Can we talk?"

"Huh? Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Sora." Tai said. "Well actually; you _and_ Sora."

Matt looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well…." Tai trailed off at first trying to find the right words. "She's not exactly the happiest right now."

"What are you talking about? She's fine." Matt replied.

"She told me last week you've been cancelling dates on her."

Matt looked a little stunned at first, mainly because he didn't think it was something Sora would tell Tai about, especially after her and Tai hardly spent any time together anymore. "I've postponed a few dates and such because me and the guys have been putting in extra practice sessions but that's all. It's not like I've been cancelling dates just for the sake of it. Anyway she understands I'm busy with the band, she said she's fine with it."

"Do you know that for sure? She probably just agreed to be fine with it to keep you happy." Tai objected.

"If she's not okay with it then why has she spoken to you about it instead of me? I'm her boyfriend." Matt asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She's not said anything because she doesn't want to sound selfish. You know how unselfish Sora is. She'd put your happiness first over hers anytime. But because you spend so much time with your band you're failing to notice that Matt. You're putting your band first and it's not fair on Sora. You need to sort this out otherwise you're going to mess things up between you both and you'll end up regretting it."

Matt almost scoffed a laugh. "No offence buddy, but are you really the best guy to be giving me relationship advise? You've never had a girlfriend."

"Sora's my best friend Matt and I care about her. You're very lucky to have her. Surely she's worth more to you than a piece of paper with a stupid contract on it."

"Hey this contract is really important to me and the guys!" Matt snapped. "You wouldn't understand how much work and effort we need to put into this album. Do you know what it's like to be on the verge of a life changing deal-" He then stopped when he realised what he had said. "Uhhh look man, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Oh no I get it." Tai interrupted a little sarcastically. "Because I'm just a soccer player I wouldn't understand what it's like to be world famous and rich. But what I do know is that if you're losing sight of what is really important. Maybe now you'll wake up and realise you're relationship with Sora isn't as good as it used to be." He bent down as best as he could and picked up his school bag and turned and left before he said something he would regret.

Matt's jaw dropped as he stood there completely stunned at what had just happened. He watched as Tai disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor. He stood there for a few moments contemplating before he slowly turned around and walked back to his band-mate.

Around the corner, Tai came to a stop and slumped against the wall. What he had just done would go either of two ways. Both of which would not work out best for himself.

It would either bring Matt and Sora even closer together, which would make him more miserable or Matt and Sora would get angry with him thinking he was trying to interfere with their relationship, which would also make him miserable. So either way it wasn't going to work out too great for him. But if it did bring them closer together, and it made Sora happier that was all that mattered right?

Tai sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut." He mumbled to himself.

Just then, the school bell rang throughout the building signalling the first class of the day was about to start. Great. Tai had Math first thing on Monday mornings. His most hated subject ever and now he was running late. His Math teacher Mr Arai wasn't one for forgiving easily when students turned up late for his classes.

"_This day just keeps getting better and better." _He thought sarcastically to himself.

* * *

><p>"What?" Sora gasped.<p>

It was now lunchtime and Matt and Sora had met up with Izzy in the lunchroom and the three of them were sat round a table to themselves, with Izzy covering half of the table with his schoolwork.

Matt nodded and took a sip from his cola can. "Yeah. He said I was losing sight of what was really important and I'm really lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Sora smiled a little. "He said that?"

"Yeah….Are you really that unhappy with me lately Sora?" Matt asked, looking at her.

Sora bit her lip. "Well… no I wouldn't put it like that. I guess I've just been feeling a little lonely since you started working more with your band. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to sound selfish."

"That's exactly what Tai said." Matt mumbled as he slouched down in his seat and stared at his food. Maybe Tai had known what he was talking about earlier….

"Huh? Really?"

Matt slowly nodded as he began to poke his food with a chopstick. It didn't matter if Tai had never had a girlfriend. He knew Sora so well it was if he was the one who was meant to be with her. Matt quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind and sat up straight. "Look Sora, I'm sorry I didn't realise how unhappy you were. How about we go out to dinner Saturday night and we can talk about this properly?" he suggested.

"Oh, don't mind me." Izzy chirped up sarcastically as he looked up from science book.

"I didn't mean it like that Izzy."

Sora giggled before turning to her boyfriend. "You promise?" she asked, a little sceptical at first. "No cancelling or postponing?"

"You have my word." Matt replied. "Seven o'clock at Pesche D'Oro?"

Sora smiled and quickly leaned over and pecked him on the lips. But as she pulled away she looked up to see Tai had appeared behind them. "Oh… hi Tai." She greeted. She blushed as if she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

Matt turned around and looked behind him. "Uhhh hey man."

Tai sat down in the spare seat in between Matt and Izzy and balanced his crutches against the table. "Hey Matt." He replied a little sheepishly. Should he mention what he did earlier to Sora? Surely if Matt had said something Sora would be questioning him about it by now. At least Matt seemed fine with it. He wasn't ignoring him for a start.

As the two boys sat there in silence, Sora looked at them both. Should she say anything? She didn't know if Tai knew Matt had told her what he had said and she wasn't sure how Tai would react if she did. He did look a little uncomfortable as he sat there with his head down so she decided not to bring it up. She just hoped Matt was thinking the same thing.

Sora continued to stare at him and smiled to herself. He did look cute when he had a guilty look plastered over his face. That's why he was never any good at getting away with stuff. He was always found out as he could never hide that guilty look. She snapped out of her trance before Matt caught her. "Hey, where's your lunch? You not hungry?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tai looked up, breaking away from his own thoughts. "Oh right… yeah I'm starving. Just I can't carry the tray whilst walking around on these stupid things." He replied, motioning to his crutches.

Sora giggled and stood up. "Why didn't you say something? I'll go grab you a tray." She said softly before walking over to the other side of the lunchroom.

Once Sora was out of earshot, Matt turned to the brown haired boy. "Listen man, about earlier I just wanna say-"

"No Matt." Tai interrupted. "I shouldn't have said anything. It was between you and Sora and I shouldn't have butted in like that. Let's just forget about it okay?" Not giving Matt a chance to reply he bent down and took out his university course book from his school bag on the floor. "Hey Iz', could you help me? I've been looking through these courses and I haven't a clue what half of them are."

Izzy looked up from his science essay that he was currently writing. He looked at the book in Tai's hand and looked a little surprised. "Have you not chosen any yet?"

"No not yet."

"Tai, you do know the deadline for application forms is this Friday." Izzy said seriously.

"I know."

Izzy and Matt both glanced at each other before Izzy closed his science book. "Tai, this isn't just something you decide on the spur of the moment. You should have been thinking about this months ago."

"Well months ago I didn't think I needed to." Tai grumbled. "Geez you're starting to sound like one of my teachers."

"Didn't you have a backup plan?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm not completely stupid." Tai replied as Sora arrived back with a tray of food. She slipped it in front of him before sitting back down next to her boyfriend. "I looked at a few like Business and Finance or Digital Media."

Matt laughed a little. "Business and Finance?"

"Digital Media?" Izzy added raising an eyebrow. "Your idea of fixing my laptop was giving it a few whacks. I don't think that's on the list of qualifications."

"Yeah and when we learnt a little about finance at the start of high school you pronounced it fiancé and asked why we were learning about future bride and grooms." Matt said laughing.

Tai sighed and shoved his book back in his bag. "You know what, I've changed my mind. I'm not hungry." He grabbed his crutches and got to his feet. "Thanks anyway Sora."

"Tai, wait!" Sora protested as she watched her best friend limp away from the table. She turned to her boyfriend and shot him a glare. "Nice going Matt, you too Izzy." She added giving the younger teenager a glare as well. She gathered her stuff and grabbed her schoolbag before running off after Tai.

Outside the lunchroom Tai came to a stop to give himself a rest. Walking back and forth around school between classes on his crutches was starting to make his wrists ache. He was about to carry on when the doors to the lunchroom opened behind him.

"Tai, wait."

Tai sighed and came to a stop with his back still to his best friend. "Maybe I should just go and get a job at McDonalds or something. That's what everyone seems to think I'm only capable of." He muttered as Sora appeared next to him.

"They were just joking Tai. Don't take what they said seriously. You haven't got one bad grade this year. That's got to count for something, right?"

Tai sighed. "You think having four weeks off school I would have gotten all this sorted by now. I just kept putting it off thinking I had loads of time. Last night I actually sat down and began to look through them and that's when I realised how hard it is. I'm just so confused right now I don't know what I want to do. Now I only four days left to decide the rest of my life."

Sora smiled. "Tell you what. If you're not doing anything after school I'll stop by and help you choose something."

"But there are literally hundreds of courses to choose from. I don't know where to start."

"All the more reason for me to help you. We'll get through them all in half the time if we both look."

Tai looked a little doubtful at first. "W-what about Matt?"

"He's got band practice after school so no doubt he's going to be busy all evening. C'mon we'll make it fun. We'll even go out to Sunmark Café and have a hot chocolate like when we were kids."

A small smile crept onto Tai's face. He used to love going to Sunmark Café, especially with Sora. Once a week after playing together they would go over to Aqua City and each have a medium hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows. Sometimes if they didn't have enough money for two they would order a large one and share it with two straws.

"Well…. Alright then."

"Okay then, it's a date." Sora smiled.

Tai's smile grew. His cheeks had reddened slightly at the word 'date'. He knew it wasn't a proper date. But it was still nice to hear Sora say it. And now, after the morning he had gone through, he had something to look forward to later that day…

* * *

><p>"It'll just be you and Dad tonight for dinner. I'll be working with the band again." Matt told his little brother. School had just gotten out and Matt had met up with TK before he headed to band practice.<p>

"Again?" TK groaned. "Matt, I've hardly seen you in the past two weeks. Tonight was supposed to be a chance to have dinner with Dad together as a family."

"I know, I'm sorry bro. I'll try and not work too late tonight then maybe we can watch a movie or something when I get back." Matt replied. "Besides, you've been out with Kari most nights lately." He added as he playfully nudged his brother in the ribs. "Just be careful Tai doesn't catch you two doing anything you shouldn't."

TK flinched before smiling and rubbed his side. "Yeah, very funny Matt." He laughed. "Hey speaking of Tai, how's he doing? Kari said he went back to school today."

"Uhhh yeah he's back. He said his leg's healing fast. Sora's gone over to his place to help him choose a course for university."

"Huh? You know Kari said he was offered a coaching role at F.C Tokyo last week. I'm surprised he hasn't gone for that."

"Really?" Matt asked a little surprised. "I didn't know he got offered that…... I wonder why he hasn't accepted it….." he pondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"Politics?"<p>

"No."

"Electronic Engineering?"

"No."

"Web and Game Technology?"

"Uhh… no."

Sora was sat in the middle of Tai's bedroom crossed legged on the floor surrounded by university books and papers. She currently had one book in her lap, which she was reading out courses to Tai who was lying sprawled out on his back on the bed.

They had been doing this for three hours straight now and he was starting to tire a little. The book he had been looking through himself, which he had given up on half an hour ago, was now lying open across his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling listening to Sora.

"Palaeontology?"

Tai blinked with a blank look on his face. "What's that?"

"It's studying dinosaurs and stuff like that."

"What? But they went extinct millions of years ago…"

Sora laughed. "You study fossil remains and learn the histories of the earth and how dinosaurs and other creatures lived back then."

"Nah, that sounds boring."

"Okay then…" Sora said as she flicked over to the next page. "How about child care or teaching?"

"No way!" Tai exclaimed.

Sora giggled a little at the almost horrified expression on his face. "What? You don't like kids?"

"It's not that… I guess I would like to have kids someday. But not looking after a whole bunch of other people's kids. Screaming, kicking and drooling all over the place." He replied as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Sora smiled and she suddenly found herself wondering what Tai would be like as a father. She pictured him being a playful Dad but being strict when needs be. After all, Tai would never full mature. He'd always have those childish antics in him.

Tai turned his head and looked back at Sora once he realised she had gone quiet. She was staring at him softly with a small smile on her face and hadn't realised he had noticed her. "Uhh… Sor' what's next?"

For a second Sora felt her heart flutter when he called her that. But she suddenly jumped a little and turned bright red when she saw him looking back at her. "Huh? Oh…." She looked back down at the pages in front of her in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. "Mathematics… Actually no, you hate Math don't you? Forget that one."

Tai smiled to himself as he gazed back up at the ceiling. She had looked so cute just then.

"….Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Matt told me what you did today."

Tai felt his heart stop and his eyes widened. He had been having such a good time with Sora he had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier that morning. "He did?" he gulped keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen Sora I never meant to interfere with your relationship and I regret saying it to him it's just-"

Sora smiled. "Don't worry about it Tai. I thought it was sweet." She said. "We had a quick talk about it during lunch and I think he finally understands. He's promised to take me to dinner on Saturday night so we can talk about things properly."

Tai's heart sank a little. "That's uhhh… that's great."

Sora tilted her head a little and looked at him curiously. "You alright?" she asked.

Tai nodded. "I'm fine." He replied. "So uhh… what's next?" he asked, quickly averting away from the conversation.

"Business and Finance…. Hey isn't' that what you mentioned before? Why not choose this one? You've already marked it off by the looks of it."

Tai slowly pushed himself up and rested his weight on his hands. "Oh that… I don't know about those. I marked them a while ago before my soccer injury. To be honest I didn't really think I'd need them at the time."

Sora smiled a little. "I think they'll be a good choice."

Tai frowned. "You know you're the only one to say that to me? The other guys just laughed, and so did Kari when she found out."

Sora giggled. "They were only teasing Tai. You're not that stupid, despite things you may have done in the past." She added playfully.

At first Tai seemed to have let that comment slip until he realised what she had said. "Hey!" he protested shooting her a glare from across the room. "What do you mean by 'not _that_ stupid'?"

Sora laughed at his expression. "Relax Tai I was only kidding." She tried to control her laughter but he continued to glare at her, pouting a little childishly in the process. After her laughter died down, she looked down at the book. "It says here if you study this course and also Accountancy it could lead to higher job positions such as management of businesses such as banks for example."

Tai laughed softly. "Can you seriously see me running a bank Sor'?"

"It may seem daunting now but once you complete the courses and get the qualifications you're half way there. You'll learn everything you need to know about marketing, computer skills and economics. You already have the grades required for the course, and the leadership skills." Sora explained.

Tai thought for a moment. That didn't seem too bad of an idea. It was definitely a good job and would pay well. He knew it was a millions miles away from his original idea of a soccer career but that's what he wanted. Something to distance himself away from the heartache he had suffered over that scholarship. Nothing else had appealed to him so far. Maybe he would give it a shot.

"Anyways, if you choose Business and Finance the only two universities that are recommended for that are Tokyo and Osaka….. You'll be wanting Tokyo right?" Sora continued.

Tai shrugged as he studied his own book. "Or Osaka. I don't mind really."

Sora looked up a little surprised. "H-huh? Osaka?" she stuttered. "You do know where that is right? I know you didn't really pay attention in geography classes." She half giggled.

Tai smiled a little. "I don't mind moving away. It'll be a fresh start from soccer." That was partially true. He did want a fresh start somewhere else so it would help put his soccer career behind him. But he wasn't about to admit to Sora that the main reason he wanted to originally move away was because of her and Matt. That would just crush her.

Sora bit her lip a little uneasily as she tried to concentrate on the Business and Finance page. She couldn't imagine her best friend hundreds of miles away. She knew there would had been a slight possibility of that happening if he got that soccer scholarship, but only last year Tai had said he was hoping to play for F.C Tokyo when he left school so he was close to home. What had changed his mind?

* * *

><p>"Great practice guys." Matt grinned as he placed his guitar down on its stand. He walked over to the water cooler and grabbed a plastic cup before filling it with ice cold water. "Let's run through tracks three and four again then we'll call it a day." He added before taking a sip.<p>

Kenji, the drummer, skilfully threw his drumsticks up in the air before catching them both, one after the other. "I think this is our best album yet."

"It has to be if we want to be big in America." Tatsuya commented as he tuned his guitar. "We need to decide what's going to be our first single over there."

"I think it should be 'Progress'" Manzo, the keyboardist, spoke up.

"No way, 'Shaman's Dream' is more up tempo and has a faster beat. It also includes a rap, which is what the kids are into right now." Kenji protested.

"Hey, hold it guys!" Matt spoke up from the water cooler. "I haven't even written the last five songs yet. Let's just wait until the album is complete before we start talking about possible singles."

Just then, Matt's cell phone began to ring from inside his schoolbag. He bent down and quickly rummaged around before pulling it out and pressing the green button. "Hello…. Oh hey boss…. What? Are you serious? But the album isn't even finished yet…."

At this point his three band-mates had all stopped what they were doing and watched their lead vocalist.

"Wow… really? That's incredible…. Yeah, thanks for telling me. I'll let them know now."

As Matt hung up, his band-mates were all fixed on him as he calmly put his cell phone back in his bag. "Well? What was that about?" Manzo asked.

"You're never going to believe this but the representative from SME is flying to Japan tomorrow to sign us."

"What?" his band-mates exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. Apparently other record companies in America have taken an interest in our music. SME found out and have offered us a megabucks deal if we sign with them right away." Matt explained, still in awe.

He couldn't believe it. His dream of breaking into the American music industry was about to come true. He couldn't wait to tell Sora.

* * *

><p>The next evening Tai was sat at his desk in his bedroom staring at two university application forms. He had been sat there for two hours thinking about the pros and cons of each form.<p>

Both forms had the same courses on. He had chosen to study Business and Finance and Accountancy, both of which had completely shocked his parents and Kari, but after a long talk they had supported him with his choice.

The only decision left to make was would he study them at Tokyo or Osaka University? Yesterday at Sunmark Café he and Sora had discussed the courses further and she suggested he write out two application forms. One for Tokyo and one for Osaka until he made up his mind.

He still had three days left before the deadline for application forms closed but he wanted to decide it and get it posted now before he had chance to doubt his choice.

His original idea of playing for F.C Tokyo would have moved him away from Matt and Sora but kept him close enough to his family. So naturally Tokyo University made sense and would be the obvious choice.

But now, with his soccer dream gone he wanted a complete fresh start. Osaka University would get him away from F.C Tokyo and Matt and Sora's relationship.

After what Sora said to him yesterday it sounded as if he had indeed brought Matt and Sora closer together and now that he had thought about it he wasn't so sure he could live with that. It was hard enough the past two years when they started dating. He didn't want to go through another two or three years like that, especially when it could lead to something like engagement and marriage.

Maybe it was time to move away. The only downside to Osaka was he would miss his parents and Kari a lot and only see them during the holidays. Plus there was also Sora. He felt horrible that after two years he was finally getting close to her again and now he would be moving hundreds of miles away and possibly be even more distant from her than before.

But Sora _had_ suggested Osaka to him. She said it would boost his self-confidence living independently away from home. They would probably keep in contact through email and phone, so they wouldn't drift completely apart. At least through phone and email he couldn't see her and Matt together.

Did that make him selfish if he was willing to give up Sora's friendship? But surely Sora wasn't that worried about it if she had suggested Osaka herself. He did love Sora very much. But he knew if he stayed in Tokyo he might end up saying or doing something he'd regret and also jeopardize Sora's friendship as well as Matt's.

Deep down Tai knew if he really did love Sora, he would have to let her go.

Sighing loudly he picked up one of the applications and scrunched it up before tossing it in the trash can beside his desk. He picked up the other and placed it in the envelope before sealing it.

There. He had finally made his choice.

He slouched back in his chair and sighed again. Grabbing his cell phone from the desk he quickly typed out a message to Sora.

_Finally decided on Osaka. Thanks again Sor' x_

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Regrets?

_Happy Valentines Day everyone :) again, apologies for the very long gap between updates. I suffered major writers block with this chapter. Took me ages to finally get back into the flow of things._

_**Vigatus:** I've never been to Japan so I'm relying on stuff I look up on the internet, such as the school system etc._  
><em><strong>Keyblade King 12:<strong> Thanks :) I've made it so only Kari knows how Tai really feels about Sora. Everyone else as you said is totally unaware XD_  
><em><strong>ShadowMario3:<strong> Thanks! Yeah, I am planning on this finishing on chapter six if it goes to plan, and sorry for the massive wait for this chapter ^^;_  
><em><strong>alicelouise'x:<strong> yey, I'm glad I was able to help you with your writers block :) it sucks having that!_  
><em><strong>Orane:<strong> Dont worry, she will soon ^^_  
><em><strong>Supershooter:<strong> Thanks ^^ Yeah, I can see what you mean with Tai's career choice. He's a bank manager in my other story Digimon 2.5 so I had to have him choose something that sort of led to that XD_  
><em><strong>MJJP:<strong>Aww thank you :) Yeah I find sometimes adding arguments etc for drama can seem a bit OTT, especially if it makes them OOC too._

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I know I keep saying this but sorry I can't reply to all of you, but I appreiciate every one x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 5: Regrets?**_

School had gotten out over an hour ago and Matt and his band mates Manzo, Kenji and Tatsuya were gathered in the music room getting in one last practice before the representative from SME showed up tomorrow. His flight wasn't due in until nine thirty tonight but he had set up a meeting with the boys the following day, Friday morning.

Matt was too busy concentrating on getting five difficult cords right, repeating them over and over that he wasn't paying attention to his band mates' conversation.

"When I'm rich I'm gonna buy the top of the line sports car and go cruisin' down sunset boulevard." Kenji grinned, leaning back in his chair and twirling his drumsticks with his fingers.

Manzo also smiled, resting his arms against his guitar. "Just imagine all the chicks that'll be chasing us. I'll have to practice writing my autograph even faster just so I can keep up."

At this point, Matt lifted his head up. "Hey c'mon guys. Don't get distracted. This song is the most difficult one so far. We need to get these notes right if this is the song we need to play for the representative."

"C'mon man." Tatsuya laughed lightly. "You saying you've never thought about the money, fame, the cars and chicks?"

Matt hesitated for a moment. "Well uhhh yeah sort of. I've thought about the fame… and money… I doubt Sora would like it if I started eying up every American girl that chases me."

"Hey it's what rock stars do!" Kenji exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. Sora must be really understanding and trustworthy if she's letting you fly half way around the world for months on end." Manzo commented, sitting up straight.

Matt opened his mouth about to answer, but he paused for a second. But just as he was about to speak he was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door before it swiftly opened up and their manager walked inside.

"Evening." He quickly greeted them. "I have a visitor for you gentlemen. I was going to handle the matter myself but he said he wanted to meet you personally." He added, stepping aside from the doorway.

At that point, a well-dressed man entered the room carrying a briefcase in his right hand. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you. I am Denzel Foster from SME in America." He spoke in Japanese but with a hint of mid-western American accent.

Matt placed his guitar on its stand and slowly stood up, completely speechless. "W-what? I… uhhh… I thought you weren't meeting with us until tomorrow?"

The representative walked over and shook Matt's hand. "I caught an earlier flight and arrived here just over two hours ago." He explained, yawning a little. "Excuse the jetlag."

Kenji stood up as he too shook the representative's hand, a little stunned. "I-it's great to meet you sir but we haven't quite finished the song we were going to play for you."

"Don't worry about that." Mr Foster replied as he opened up his briefcase after shaking hands with the two other band members and began to rummage through it. "As your contract will state your first American album won't be released until early next year so you have plenty of time to complete it, and the remaining songs." He pulled out a single piece of paper and swiftly handed it to Matt. "If you are willing to sign with us right now we can promise you a mega bucks deal that will guarantee the Teenage Wolves will be the next biggest boy band to crack the American music industry."

Matt quickly scanned through the details of the contract, his hand shaking a little as he held it. It mentioned a three album deal covering five years, at least two tours, all expenses paid accommodation, $150,000 year salary…. Everything after that was a blur as Matt's mind began to race.

Mr Foster smiled. "We recently played some of your tracks from your first album to some of the top music critics in America and there has been nothing but positive feedback and the public are already getting excited about your arrival."

Matt slowly began to smile as he looked up from the contract. "Thanks…. This is still really unexpected considering two days ago we thought you weren't flying here until July."

"Of course you don't have to sign right now. I'm here in Tokyo until Monday so you have until Sunday night to give me your answer, but of course I am assuming the answer will be yes." Mr Foster said. He took out a small card from his pocket. "I am staying at the Sakura Hotel but here is my personal number as well." He added as he handed the card to the blonde haired teen, who accepted it with his free hand.

"S-sure. No problem." Matt nodded, still a little stunned.

"I'm sure they won't let you down. They've been looking forward to this contract for months." Their manager said before he led the SME representative towards the door.

"I hope not. Like I said we've had nothing but positive reviews from the critics and public. They would be crazy to turn down a deal like this." Mr Foster responded.

Kenji waited until they were both out of the room before turning to look at Matt. "Dude! What the hell?"

"Huh?" Matt replied, a little clueless before he turned around to face his band mates.

"We've been waiting for that contract for months!" Manzo added strongly. "Why didn't we just sign the contract right now?"

Matt hesitated a little, glancing down at the copy of the contract the representative had given him. "Guys, I know this is what we've wanted but look. Here it is in black and white." He said holding the piece of paper up. "We need to make sure this is the perfect deal for us before we sign anything. We can't rush this."

"SME is the second-largest global recorded music company in the world. You said that. What could be more perfect than that?" Tatsuya said.

"The largest?" Manzo responded amusingly, earning a glare from his band mate.

Kenji turned to look at Matt. "C'mon dude, SME have flown over here offering us a big money deal if we sign with them _right_ away."

"Hey I didn't say we _weren't_ going to sign it." Matt protested. "You heard the guy. He said he's giving us the weekend to think about it and wants our answer before he flies back to America on Monday morning. We can't come across over keen. Trust me on this. Another seventy two hours isn't going to hurt."

* * *

><p>Tai grunted and cringed a little as he walked through the park. It was a bright Friday morning and he was taking a quick walk before school began. He had a free period in the morning so he wasn't due there until eleven o'clock.<p>

Although this 'quick walk' had turned into a rather long one thanks to his crutches. He was really getting sick and tired of them now and couldn't wait to get off them. Ten minute journeys turned into twenty minutes and so on. But it was under doctor's orders to try and take at least one extra walk a day and apply a little bit of weight onto his left leg to help it take the strain so it would heal as close as it could to what it was before his accident. If he did this then he should be off the crutches in just under two weeks. But that was two weeks too long.

But at least the walk had given him some time to think about things, especially Osaka. He had given his application in yesterday so there was no turning back. He just hoped his walking was back to some normality by the time he left for there.

As he stopped for a breather, he noticed he had stopped next to the soccer fields. On the far left field, there was a group of boys about nine or ten kicking a ball about and laughing.

Tai found himself watching them for a while, lost in his thoughts and memories. It was the same spot he used to play and get in some extra practice, usually with Sora. It was also the place where he had beaten Sora the very first time they played each other. But if you were to ask Sora that she would say differently.

He was going to miss soccer. He knew it was going to be hard to let go, especially when he had spent almost his entire life playing it, and it was something him and Sora had shared their love for. It was like a part of him wasn't complete anymore and he hadn't felt himself ever since the accident. Hopefully the pain would ease with time….

"It's not like you to be up and about this early."

Tai jumped a little as he snapped back to reality and spun round to see Sora had snuck up behind him, smiling. She was wearing her tennis gear and holding her ball and racket in each hand. "U-uhh hey Sor'." He stuttered a little. He felt his cheeks redden as he caught a glimpse of how good her legs looked in her short white skirt. "I uhh… I didn't know you still played tennis." He added, hoping his flushed cheeks had gone unnoticed.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I don't play as much as I used to. But I practice every Friday morning just to keep in shape."

"What're you talking about? You're in great shape." Tai said without really thinking.

It was now Sora's turn to blush as she stared down at the ground a little uneasily. "U-uhhh t-thanks…."

Tai then realised what he had said. "Well… uhhh… I mean… you're not in great shape – I mean you are! It's just…. I meant you're not overweight or anything…." As he continued to stutter out his words, his cheeks turned redder, and he decided to shut up before he said something he'd regret.

Sora sighed, but smiled at the same time. "C'mon, you wanna sit down?" she asked, motioning to a park bench that was just behind them. "You look like you could do with a rest."

Tai nodded shifting a little uncomfortably on his crutches.

Once they were both sat down on the bench, Sora rested her tennis racket on her lap. "So what're you doing out here this early?" She asked.

"Doctor's orders." Tai replied half his attention on Sora and the other half on the boys playing soccer. "He said I need to go for a walk every day and apply a little pressure on my leg so it can heal properly…well as close as it can to what it was before."

Sora watched him for a few moments once she noticed what he was staring at. "You know that's not going to help."

Tai snapped out of his daze and glanced at the red headed girl beside him. "Huh?"

Sora motioned to the field ahead of them. "I saw you watching them. It's not going to help ease the pain Tai."

"So what? I'm supposed to keep away from soccer for the rest of my life and not even watch a game on TV?"

"I didn't mean it quite like that…I just meant watching those boys play isn't going to make you feel any better. You shouldn't obsess over what might have been." Sora said softly.

"I'm not obsessing." Tai murmured in response as he stared down at the ground, kicking the dirt a little with his good leg. He remained like that for a few moments, just thinking. He hadn't meant to sound rude to her, but now soccer had become a touchy subject for him. But he had to admit she was right. Watching those boys definitely wasn't helping.

The auburn haired girl sighed quietly and looked up at the sky for a moment before she too found herself watching the group of boys kicking the ball around. A small smile crept across her face. "We used to get in extra practice here, didn't we?" she said quietly.

Tai lifted his head up and turned to look at her a little surprised. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, we did."

"Hey, and that was the very field we played on against each other for the first time shortly after meeting, remember?" she added, pointing to the far right field.

Tai looked down at the ground, smiling at the memory. It was one he would never forget. They had both been four years old when they first met and as soon as he had found out she loved soccer, he was challenging her to a game, claiming boys were better than girls. "Of course I remember…. I beat you."

Sora scoffed a laugh. "You liar Taichi Kamiya!" She exclaimed folding her arms across her chest. "You obviously don't remember because _I_ beat _you_."

Tai flinched a little as she called him by his full name, but he knew she was only playing. He flashed a small fraction of his cheeky grin as he slowly lifted his head up and turned to look at her. She was looking back at him, arms still folded and one eyebrow raised, not looking too impressed. "Well, if you _did _beat me, it was only because I let you win. We had only just met so I was probably just being nice." He said teasingly.

Sora glared at him and she gave him a swift punch in the arm. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." She muttered, turning her head away.

Tai laughed a little, rubbing his sore arm. He looked at her and saw she looked a little mad. He wasn't sure if she was just joking or it was serious so he lightly shoved her back, catching her off guard.

Sora scowled at him but her expression soon softened a little as she turned to see he was smiling at her. She continued to glare at him, but this time in a playful way and she shoved him back a little harder than he had done to her.

"Hey…" Tai laughed before pushing her back and edging a little away from her. "You started it."

"Yeah, which means I can finish it. Besides, you deserved it." She said pushing him back harder.

"It's not my fault you're a sore loser." He joked, shoving her even more harder.

"I am not!" Sora exclaimed. "You just don't like to admit you lost to a girl!" she then used both her hands to shove him so hard she ended up pushing him off the edge of the bench. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god… Tai are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that har-" she stopped as she noticed he was laughing and she couldn't help but start to giggle herself. "Are you alright?" she asked again through her giggles.

Tai smiled, his laughter dying down a little. "Uh huh." He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. They used to play fight like that all the time when they were younger. Who knew a few minutes of fooling around would make him feel better.

Sora smiled as she scooted over to the edge of the bench. "Here, let me help you up." She bent down, offering her hand out to pull him up.

Tai reached up and grabbed it, smiling wickedly. "You're coming down too Takenouchi."

Sora yelped as she was pulled down and she fell directly on top of him. "Tai you klutz!" she cried out. "I could have hurt you." He was laughing as she gently pushed herself up a little with her arms, taking her weight off his body. But as she did, she began to blush as she realised how close her face was to his….

Her heart began to beat faster as she felt this overwhelming warm feeling rush through her body as she gazed into his boyish chocolate brown eyes, unable to pull herself away.

Tai's heart was beating just as fast as Sora's as all he could do was stare back. She was staring at him in a way he had never seen her stare at him before….

They remained like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes not uttering a single word and before they knew it; their faces were moving in even closer….

But before their lips touched, Sora hesitated pulling back slightly, taking in a sharp in-take of breath. She bit her lip nervously and looked off to the left, unable to look at him. Embarrassed, she climbed off him and slowly rose to her feet, still blushing. "I ummm… I better go. I've got class in an hour." She said quietly.

Tai slowly pushed himself up with his arms. He opened his mouth to say something but he was still a little stunned at what just happened. He watched her as she picked up her tennis racket and ball, fumbling with them a little, before she took off in a hurry.

What had just happened? Was Sora about to kiss him? Why would she do that if she didn't have any feelings for him? Sure they had kissed each other before in a friendly manor but it had never been like that…. His eyes then widened a little. Was it possible Sora _did _have feelings for him…?

Once Sora exited the park, she slowed her pace down, pausing for a moment to look behind her in the direction she had just come from. She was still blushing, and she blushed even more when she thought about what had just happened. She continued on her way down the road, this time dawdling.

She couldn't believe she had almost done that. It kept replying in her mind over and over. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that to Matt and she had no idea what had overcome her. She was far from the type that cheated on their boyfriends. She just couldn't understand it, one moment they were both fooling around like they were kids again and then the next they were inches away from kissing.

But the strangest thing was…. Even though it was wrong, it had felt so right…..

* * *

><p>When Tai arrived home an hour later he slowly staggered through the front door, his mind still racing from what happened earlier. No one would be home now. His father had left for work early that morning, Kari would have left for school by now and his mother had some grocery shopping to do.<p>

He rested his crutches against the wall beside the coat rack and limped towards the kitchen to grab a snack. He didn't feel like eating a proper breakfast so he decided to grab something quick and with the least amount of preparation.

He opened the refrigerator and began to scan through its contents, leaning his weight against the door. He tried to concentrate on what he wanted to eat, but he couldn't. He'd look at something, trying to figure out either what it actually was or if it appealed to him but his mind kept casting back to Sora and that moment in the park.

All he could picture was that look on her face. The way she stared almost lovingly into his eyes before she began to lean in closer. Did she seriously have feelings for him? Why else would she lean in to almost kiss him like that? It had come out of the blue and had totally thrown him.

Tai groaned and closed the refrigerator door before slouching against it. Why was this happening now? After finally making two of the toughest decisions he would have to make in his life, he now felt he was back to square one and his head was completely messed up again.

* * *

><p>Matt sighed frustrated and scribbled out the lyric he had just written down. He had locked himself away in his room free from distractions to concentrate on his song writing. He had grabbed a quick dinner from the local takeaway, which was only half eaten and now gone cold. He had set himself the target of at least finishing one of the last remaining five songs he had left to complete the album by the end of the day. But now it was nearing 10.30pm and he hadn't even finished the first verse.<p>

He stopped drumming his fingers over the guitar strings and just stared off into space, mainly looking at the floor. For some reason, even with no distractions, he was still finding it hard to concentrate.

There had been a single question bugging him the entire day. It had been at the back of his mind for some time now, but since meeting with the representative from SME yesterday, he just couldn't erase it from his thoughts.

What would he regret more; not signing the record deal or breaking up with Sora?

This record deal had been his dream since he started the band just over three years ago, even before their popularity grew outside the Tokyo area. Just like any other music artists, they had wondered what it would be like to be known world-wide and now this was their moment. Naturally he would have jumped at the chance and signed the contract there and then. But he had Sora to think about and how it would affect her.

He did love Sora. But if he signed this record deal he would be away for months on end promoting his album and touring America and that just wasn't fair on her.

Was she worth more to him than his music career? Sometimes he thought yes she was. But then there were the other three members of his band. They had been dreaming about this deal just as much as he had and if he were to turn it down just for Sora he would not only be crushing his own dream, but theirs as well and that would probably spell the end of the Teenage Wolves.

There was the option of Sora coming with him to America. But Matt knew she had her heart set on studying fashion at Tokyo University. She had chosen Tokyo University so she would stay near to her friends and family, so he couldn't see her agreeing to fly half way around the world with him when she didn't even consider the thought of studying at another university that was more than an hour's journey from home.

He had gone through almost every emotion possible that day. Excitement, guilt, sadness, nervousness, determination was to name a few….

But guilt had been the main one affecting him throughout the day. For both parts. He felt guilty for putting his music career before his girlfriend. Him and Sora had grown really close over the past couple of years

The other side of the guilt was to his band mates. Things like this don't happen every day. This was their chance to get their music out there into the world and his band mates had worked extremely hard to get where they were now. He couldn't just take that away from them.

So either way, whatever he decided he was being selfish in some way. He just had to decide in the next forty eight hours what he would regret more. And the answer wasn't any clearer than what it was at the start of the day.

Matt sighed and slouched back in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling, still holding his guitar. "Why does this have to be so hard?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Sora was sat curled up on the sofa, flicking through a celebrity magazine that was resting on her knees. She hadn't been to school that day, telling her mother she wasn't feeling too well. After what had happened in the park she felt she couldn't face Tai, at least not yet anyway.<p>

She glanced over to her mother who was sat in the armchair reading a book. Biting her lip nervously, she spoke up breaking the silence. "Umm… Mom. Can I ask you something?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

Toshiko looked up from her book. "Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Sort of…" she said pausing. "Mom, if you almost did something that you knew was wrong, but at the time it felt right… does it still make it wrong? Or does it mean that it's actually right?"

Toshiko raised an eyebrow, a little puzzled. "I'm afraid you've lost me Sora."

Her daughter sighed and fumbled with the corner of the magazine. "It's a little complicated….. I did something –well _almost_ did something." She quickly corrected herself. "I… I'm just a little confused right now. I don't know if I regret _not_ doing it or regret doing what I almost ended up doing."

Toshiko removed her small reading glasses and placed them on the open book in her lap, still a little confused. "Well, unless you tell me what it was you almost did I'm afraid I can't help you Sora."

Sora sighed, biting her bottom lip once more. She was hoping to get an answer from her mother without telling her what had happened, but it wasn't looking that way. "This morning, after tennis practice…... I ran into Tai…. I…..I almost kissed him."

"Oh?" her mother responded, a little surprised.

Sora nodded slowly. "One moment we were fooling around like when we were younger and the next thing I'm inches away from his face and have this sudden urge to kiss him. I pulled away before I did. But I was so embarrassed I left as quickly as I could without any explanation and I haven't spoken to him since." She blurted out.

Toshiko closed her book and placed it on the small table beside the armchair, along with her reading glasses. "I take it that's the reason why you stayed home from school today?"

Sora slowly nodded again. "I'm sorry Mama… I just couldn't face him yet… or Matt for that matter. Even though I didn't do it, I still feel as if I've cheated on him by just _thinking_ about kissing someone else."

Her mother slouched back a little in the chair, smiling slightly. "You know, I think he's quite fond of you."

"I know. I'm fond of him too. That's why I don't understand why I got this sudden urge to kiss Tai. Not only is he my best friend he's Matt's as-"

"I didn't mean Matt. I meant Tai." Her mother interrupted.

Sora suddenly looked up at her mother in shock, only to see her smiling back at her. "… What?"

"C'mon Sora. You two have been best friends since you were just out of pre-school. I've noticed how differently Tai's been acting around you lately. I was a teenager once and know what it's like to be in love."

Sora's eyes widened. "L-love?" she stuttered out.

"Yes. Are you saying you haven't noticed it? I first noticed about two years ago. Tai would start to act rather shy around you and I've caught him smiling at you affectionately on a few occasions. And judging by what you've just told me it sounds as if you're rather fond of him too." Her mother commented before she picked her book back up.

Sora just stared at her mother, her mouth open a little and completely speechless. She was a little scared to admit it at first, but her mother was right. Lately all she was able to think about was Tai. At first she thought it was just guilt from neglecting their friendship for so long but now it was all starting to make sense.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday evening and Tai was lying lazily on his bed as he played on his Xbox. He had his pillow propped up to support his head and there was open bag of potato chips beside him. He'd been like this most of the day, and the day before for that matter.<p>

Ever since returning from the park, he had been moping around the apartment, mostly in his room. He hadn't gone to school yesterday either. When his parents questioned him about it he just said his leg had been bothering him a little and he didn't feel up to going, which they bought.

Of course his mother insisted he should go to the doctor. But after much persuading, Tai managed to get her to drop the subject and that he would be fine after resting it for a while.

Tai slowly glanced to his left and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was almost seven thirty. That didn't help his current mood, knowing that right now Matt and Sora would be enjoying a meal together at this moment, and probably patching up their differences.

Even if what happened in the park did mean something and Sora did have some sort of feelings for him, what chance did he have against a soon to be world famous rock star? Matt was going to have everything soon. Success, fame, money… and what did he have? Practically nothing right now. Okay the courses he chose would be different and a challenge for him, and he did love a challenge. But what if they were _too_ much of a challenge for him? There wasn't any guarantee he would graduate, and if he found them too hard and failed, then he definitely would have nothing.

Tai dropped his controller onto his bed before turning over onto his side, staring at the wall in front of him. Sora was probably better off with Matt anyway. His future didn't have any certainty to it right now, but Matt's did…and if he was honest with himself, that thought scared him.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Sora?"<p>

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of her thoughts and looked up from her lasagna she had been poking with her fork. She noticed Matt staring back at her across the table. "Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

Matt shrugged a little. "You just seem a little… distracted. Everything okay?"

The auburn haired girl nodded slightly and continued to eat her meal. "Yeah, I've just got something on my mind that's all."

"Yeah me too…" Matt admitted in a whisper and a little nervously as he took a small bite from his Carbonara. Since they had sat down he had been running what he was going to say through his mind over and over, and trying to think of the best time to say it. He guessed it was probably now or never. He sighed and put his fork down. "Sora-" he began.

"Oh, I ran into Kenji today." Sora spoke up, cutting him off unintentionally. "He said you guys got offered that record deal you've been waiting for. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh… w-well I was going to tell you tonight…" Matt stuttered a little, completely losing his trail of thought.

Sora raised her eyebrow. "You don't seem all that excited Matt. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is…. Look, Sora, there's something we need to talk about." The blonde haired teen blurted out seriously. "I… I'm afraid this isn't going to work anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry babe. But with the way things are with the band right now it wouldn't be fair on you to continue this relationship. I'm going to be gone for months on end when we tour America and I know you never liked the idea of a long distance relationship. I care about you a lot Sora, so that's why it's probably for the best if we end it now."

Sora started to smile slightly to herself as if she had been expecting this, which she had, just not this soon.

Matt continued to look at her. She wasn't showing much emotion so he had no idea what her reaction would be. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm alright. To be honest Matt… I was sort of expecting this anyway."

Matt sighed, feeling a little guiltier. "I'm sorry Sora."

"No, don't be. It's okay Matt really. I understand. Yeah I'm a little sad it's ended like this, but I'll be fine. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Matt sighed again, rubbing his temple a little. "I've been driving myself crazy trying to decide what I'd want more. I know it sounds selfish putting my band before you but-"

Sora smiled and leaned over, placing her hand on top of his. "It's not selfish. Don't feel like you have to explain everything, I understand. It's what you've been working towards for months. I know how much you've wanted this deal and I would never in a million years expect you to give all that up just for me." She paused for a second and laughed slightly. "To be honest, I never really wanted the lifestyle of a rock star's girlfriend… so I guess you could say this is a mutual split."

Matt slowly nodded. "I guess things would have worked out differently if our career paths weren't heading in completely different directions."

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah… I guess things would…."

* * *

><p>Tai paid the cashier and picked up the shopping bag from the counter. As he waited for his change, he glanced up at the clock. It had just gone eight thirty. After receiving his change, he exited the convenience store.<p>

His mother had wanted a few groceries and he had offered to go for her. She was a little apprehensive at first, especially as he said he'd go without using his crutches. But Tai said the fresh air would do him some good after lazing around inside for almost three days.

Surprisingly he had found it a lot easier than he had thought walking the five minute journey to the store from his apartment without his crutches. It was simple walking the few steps around the apartment, but Tai wanted to push himself a little more and hopefully it would get him off the crutches completely just that little bit quicker.

As he left the store, he wasn't watching where he was going and caught someone with his shoulder as he walked out of the door. "Oh uhh sorry I-" he suddenly stopped when he realised who he had bumped into. "S-Sora…" he choked out, surprised.

Sora also looked up as she too wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She immediately felt her cheeks redden once she locked eyes with Tai. "U-uhhh….hello Tai." She murmured.

Suddenly the awkwardness from the moment at the park returned, making them both slightly uncomfortable. It broke for a second when a passer-by walked in between the two teenagers to enter the convenience store.

Once the door had closed, Tai looked back at Sora. He wasn't sure whether to mention what had happened at the park or not. "W-what are you doing here? I thought it was your date with Matt tonight." He muttered.

Sora looked down at the ground, biting her lip nervously. "It was…. We umm… we broke up."

Tai's mouth fell open, completely taken by surprise. "What?"

At that point, another person walked in between them, entering the store before another walked out. Sora sighed and turned walking across the road to a bench that was situated on the other side, looking out across the beach.

Tai followed her, limping. "What happened?" he asked, completely forgetting the awkwardness of the situation moments ago.

Once they were both sat down, Sora stared out across the beach in front of them and watched as a water bus sailed by. "He broke up with me… well he ended it but it was more of a mutual split anyway. His band has just signed that deal they wanted, which means Matt would be away for months on end touring America and I don't want a long distance relationship so it wasn't going to work out anymore."

Tai broke his gaze from her and stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry… I thought you meant more to him than that." He murmured.

"Well I can't expect Matt to give up not only his dream but his band mate's dream as well just for me. How selfish would that be? He's worked extremely hard for this."

"I didn't mean it quite like that Sora. I just meant I thought he would have tried to make it work with you somehow if he really cared about you."

"He does care about me. That's why he said he had to end it. He knew it wouldn't have been fair on me with him being away so much with the band." Sora then scoffed a small laugh. "I don't know why I'm feeling down. I knew it was bound to happen at some point, I guess I didn't expect it to happen this soon…. Heck, if he hadn't of ended it I would have broken it off at some stage."

Tai looked up, surprised. "Huh? Really?"

The auburn haired girl nodded, still looking out at the water. "Yeah. I don't want the lifestyle of a celebrity's girlfriend. They're always plastered over magazines and scrutinised for something as simple as a hat they choose to wear. I don't think I could cope with that."

Tai could only nod, as he wasn't sure what to say at this point. Sure Matt and Sora's relationship was killing him, but never would be wish they'd split up.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, both looking out at the beach. The only sound was the ringing of the bell on the door to the convenience store across the road as a few people entered and exited it, and the sound of the traffic in the distance along Rainbow Bridge.

Sora bit her bottom lip, sneaking a quick glance at him. "Hey Tai… I… I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable at the park the other day." She said quietly.

Tai blinked, a little surprised. Was that it? No 'I don't know what came over me'? Or 'It was just a mistake, it didn't mean anything'? "It's… uhhh its okay. Forget about it." He murmured.

Sora leaned in a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing as she glanced up at the stars in the sky. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave." She whispered softly.

Tai looked down at her. He wanted to tell her he was going to miss her too. So much it was going to hurt. He lifted his arm up, but hesitated at first, before gently wrapping it around her shoulder. "I'm not leaving just yet Sor'." He whispered back.

Sora smiled a little as she felt his arm around her shoulders. She draped her right arm over his stomach, hugging him lightly. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace. It just felt so perfect and she felt like she could stay like that forever and didn't want anything to change.

But it would soon, and she had to admit she was starting to regret pushing Tai towards choosing Osaka. So for now, she just had to enjoy the time she had left with him before he left for University.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. A Perfect Ending

_Here it is, the final chapter! :) _

_I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/faved etc. Sorry I haven't replied to any reviews for the previous chapter, but it's late here and I wanted to get the chapter posted up tonight. I've loved reading everyone's feedback and views. I would never have thought I would have got this many reviews and hits when I firs started it, so thank you everyone! xx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter 6: A Perfect Ending**_

That was it. High school was now officially over. Gone were the days of wearing the icky green, or puke green as Tai used to put it, uniforms, disgusting school meals and detentions.

Today had been their graduation. A ninety minute congregation of singing, listening to teachers drone on and watch every student receive their diploma. Despite being an important milestone in their youth, Tai found the whole thing rather boring to sit through.

So as soon as the ceremony was over, which also signalled the end of the school day _and_ year, Tai had shot out of there as fast as his legs would take him. Although he'd been off his crutches for good for a few days now, he still sported a slight limp, which the doctor said would go away eventually. It still frustrated him though as regular journey's still took longer than they used to. But at least he was off those stupid crutches.

Before leaving, Tai had said a quick goodbye to some of his classmates, mainly the soccer team. It felt strange. After growing up with the same faces throughout elementary and high school; after today he probably wouldn't see most of them ever again. He especially said goodbye to Riku, also wishing him luck on his soccer scholarship.

Tai walked down from the sidewalk and towards the beach. There was a small seating area just on the edge of the sand. As he reached the nearest bench, he pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. It had taken him twelve minutes to walk here from school. Usually it only took him seven minutes. But he was getting better. Two weeks ago it took him almost twenty minutes to reach the same spot from school.

The brown haired teen tossed his green school blazer over the back of the bench and dumped his school bag underneath it before lying down on his back, stretching his left leg out.

It felt so good to finally do that. Being stuck in an uncomfortable chair for an hour and half with limited leg room really didn't do his leg any good. The wooden bench wasn't exactly the comfiest thing to lie on but it was far better than sitting in that auditorium hall.

Tai put his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. That was it now. He could finally relax. No more exams or studying until his university semester started in five weeks time. His last exam had been an entrance exam for Osaka and he should be receiving the results back any day now.

He sighed loudly to himself and closed his eyes, feeling the rays of the sun. He lay like that for a few minutes and just as he felt himself about to doze off, a shadow loomed over his face. Not feeling the warmth from the sun, he cracked one eye open to see Sora leaning over him, smiling.

"Hi."

"Hey." Tai smiled back, looking up at her. "What're you doing here?"

"I was actually on my way to see you. You took off out of the auditorium hall so fast I was wondering if something was wrong."

Tai closed his eyes again. "Just couldn't wait to get outta there."

Sora smiled slightly as she sat down on the edge of the bench, being careful not to knock his leg. "It did sort of drag on for a while." She watched him for a few moments. He looked rather cute sleeping. Something she hadn't realised until recently. She felt her cheeks flush so she turned away, looking out across the beach.

Tai opened his eyes again and looked at her, smiling a little. "Your trip's coming up soon isn't it?"

Sora nodded, as she watched a water bus go by across the bay. "Yeah, I leave in a week."

Tai pushed himself up, resting his weight on his elbows. "Who would have guessed it would have been you who would have taken up fashion designing. I always thought that was Mimi's domain."

Sora cracked a smile, glancing at him. "Almost everyone else has said that to me. Even my mother was shocked when I told her. I think she was sort of hoping I'd take over the flower shop from her."

"Don't you want to?"

"Not really. I don't mind helping my mother out but it's not what I want to do for a career." Sora then laughed a little. "I used to find flowers really boring when I was a kid. I don't know what suddenly changed my interest in them."

"So why the sudden interest in fashion?" Tai asked casually. It had all been about tennis with Sora and then during the two years they had drifted apart she was suddenly into fashion. He really wished he could take those two years back.

"I think that field trip I went on to the fashion museum a few years ago got me started. I've always liked drawing and being creative when I was little so it sounded like something I'd really enjoy. Besides, we've all started to change as we've gotten older. I mean look at you. I'd never have guessed you would go for Business, Finance and Accountancy. You always hated math."

Tai smiled slightly. "I hated the teacher more than the subject. Besides, I passed it. I think Mrs Sato almost had a heart attack when she saw I got a B."

Sora giggled, slouching back a little. "To be fair, you did give her a hard time."

Tai frowned. "Hey ever since she caught me drawing that little doodle of her as a witch _she's_ been giving _me_ a hard time!"

Sora laughed even more. "Well what do you expect Sherlock?" She added sarcastically.

"Ah c'mon Sor' don't tell me you don't think she looks like a witch with that long black hair and green eyes."

Sora's laughter died down a little as she looked out across the bay once more. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when Davis arrives in her class."

Tai smiled softly. "Me neither." He said quietly. He watched her as she watched the bay. That kiss that had almost happened in the park was still driving him crazy, although he had covered it up well.

He had told Sora to forget about it and by the looks of it she had. But there were still little things that still made him think maybe she did have some feelings for him. Like yesterday during their last chemistry class. Tai had looked up to see Sora staring at him affectionately. It had taken her a few seconds to realise he was looking back at her and when she did she blushed madly and shoved her head down in her school book.

Tai lay back down, staring up at the sky again. If she did have feelings for him and he had a second chance, would he be an idiot not to take it? He was leaving in five weeks for Osaka…. Maybe it wasn't too late to change his mind….

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Tai paced back and forth gingerly in the living room as he waited on the phone. He had been put on hold about ten minutes ago and now his patience was starting to ware down. How long could it possibly take to look up something on a computer? Surely it shouldn't take this long. Computers were supposed to make things faster. Just as he sighed impatiently, the woman arrived back on the other end.<p>

"_I'm sorry Mister Kamiya. But all the available places are taken for Business and Finance and Accountancy."_

"What? Isn't there anything?" Tai pleaded. "Surely you can squeeze just one more in."

"_We have a set amount of places for each course and we cannot exceed that. Now by the looks of our records you didn't even apply so you really should have applied sooner and not left it so late if you wanted to attend Tokyo so badly."_

Tai had to refrain himself from answering back to the snide portion of the lady's comment. Instead he sighed and slumped against the wall. "Circumstances just changed that's all." He muttered solemnly.

"_I'm sorry I can't help you any further. But you've made an excellent choice by choosing Osaka anyway. Next to Tokyo it's the best in Japan."_

"Yeah… I guess so…. Thanks." Tai sighed before he ended the call. He slowly pushed himself off of the wall and sluggishly wandered over to the dining table where he slumped down in one of the chairs.

He stared down at the phone in his hands, fumbling with it a little. He knew it had been a long shot… but he had hoped there would have been a slight possibility there would have been something…

Almost defeated, he remained sat there just staring at the empty table in front of him. Not even the sound of the front door opening was enough to make him move.

As Kari walked into the apartment, still in her school uniform, she spotted her brother sat at the dining table with his back to her. "Hey Tai." After not receiving an answer, she then noticed his lack of movement. "Are you okay? Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"They're out." He simply replied before he lifted his head up and watched his sister walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. "Hey Kari…." He finally spoke. "What do you think about long distance relationships?"

At this point, Kari had exited the kitchen carrying a bottle of still water. She placed it on the table before taking a seat opposite her brother. "To be honest… it's not for me. I'd like to have a relationship with someone face to face. Not through telephone or email all the time. Why do you ask?"

"…No particular reason…" Tai murmured.

Kari gave her brother a sceptical look. "That's the reason why Matt and Sora broke up isn't it?"

Tai nodded. "Sora doesn't want long distance relationships and Matt knew it wouldn't be fair on her so they both ended it."

Kari traced the rim of the bottle with her index finger. "Are you thinking of asking Sora out again?"

Tai looked up. "Well…I….ye- I dunno. It's complicated." He stuttered out. "Something happened and now it's messing with my head. I don't know what I want and I don't know what Sora wants either." He groaned as he banged his forehead on the table top out of frustration.

Kari bit her bottom lip, unsure what to say at first. She didn't want to force her brother to explain what had happened. She guessed it was between him and Sora. If he wanted to tell her he would have already. "You know…. You and Sora would make a really great couple…. But you've got to ask yourself is it what you _really_ want considering the circumstances. I'd hate to see you hurt again if you were to take that chance and then things didn't work out the way you thought they would."

"Because of the long distance?" came her brother's muffled reply, still face down on the table.

"Yeah. You know Sora doesn't want that, and I doubt you want that too."

Tai slowly lifted his head up. Kari had a point. He was seriously kidding himself if he thought he wanted a long distance relationship. The thought of him being with Sora but at the same time being almost three hundred miles apart didn't appeal to him one bit. It's not what he pictured it would be. "Not really." He muttered solemnly. He knew straight off it would be a disaster. There was no use in putting them both through that heartache, especially since Sora had just gone through all that with Matt.

Kari got up from her seat, picking up her bottled water. She walked over to her brother and placed a gentle hand on his left shoulder. "Everything will work out eventually, you'll see." She said softly.

Tai almost scoffed a laugh in response as Kari walked away to her bedroom. Right now it didn't seem that way. Lately when things were finally working out for him and he felt his life was finally running smoothly WHAM! Something would happen that would turn it completely in the opposite direction. Perhaps him and Sora weren't really meant to be together...

* * *

><p>A week later, the original eight DigiDestined, minus Mimi, had gathered in Smooch, a popular smoothie shop in Tokyo to congratulate Matt on his record deal. They were all sat round one of the large rectangular tables at the back of the shop. Even Joe had taken time out of his busy university schedule to meet up with them.<p>

"Who would have thought my big brother would end up a famous rock star." TK smiled.

Matt smiled. "I'm not famous just yet." He replied modestly.

"When do you leave?" Joe asked.

"We're flying over there in six weeks to schedule an official press conference in New York. We'll be there for about a month but the first album isn't due out until early next year." Matt said casually leaning back in his seat and taking a quick slurp of his mango smoothie. "We're actually thinking of holding a farewell concert this Christmas for our Japanese fans at the Tokyo Dome. Once we leave for America it'll be at least five years before we do anything here again."

"I hope you'll get us all front row seats." TK said, nudging his older brother playfully.

The blonde haired teen laughed. "Of course. I'll even make sure they're VIP tickets."

Tai forced a smile as he stared down at his smoothie. Right now he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He didn't mean to be selfish. It was great Matt was doing so well with his band but the way he'd been feeling over the past week it wasn't enough to change his current mood.

As Sora sipped her smoothie through her straw, she took the chance to steal a glance at Tai. He was sat to her left on the opposite side of the table next to his sister, now stirring his smoothie with his straw. She smiled softly at him. He'd been rather quiet lately. She'd asked him if everything was alright but he just shrugged it off and said everything was fine. Not wanting to stare too long in case he noticed, Sora turned her attention back to Matt who was telling the others more about his band's contract.

As she did, Tai slowly looked to his left and stared at her, not knowing she had just done the same thing.

"So when do you leave Tai?"

"Huh?" Tai snapped his attention away from the auburn haired girl.

"When do you leave?" Matt repeated his questioned.

"Oh uhhh… not for another four weeks." He replied in a slight mutter, looking down at his cup.

"Mom said I can have his bedroom when he moves out." Kari teased.

"You're not having my bedroom Kari!" Tai snapped almost slamming his cup down a little.

"Hey relax Tai I was only kidding. What's gotten into you lately? You've been acting differently all week." Kari commented.

Tai sighed. "I'm gonna go grab another smoothie." He said as he stood up and walked away from the table.

Izzy watched him walk to the counter before he turned to Kari. "He's probably a little nervous about University. It's probably hit him more now that high school has finally ended."

Kari glanced up at her brother. She knew he had been a little down because Sora was now single again and he had missed his chance… but she had a feeling something else was bugging him too.

Sora looked up at Tai by the counter. He was leaning against it slouching as he waited for his drink. "I'm gonna get another smoothie as well." She announced quickly before getting up and walking away from the table. She walked over to the counter and stood beside Tai. "Hey." She said quietly.

Tai, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, jumped a little. "Oh hey…. You want another smoothie?" he asked.

"Oh sure. Thanks." Sora smiled as she rested her arms on top of the counter. As the waitress made their drinks, she looked up at him. "Is everything okay Tai? You've been rather quiet all week."

"I'm fine." Tai simply replied, not looking at her.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I said I'm fine Sora. Just drop it."

Sora frowned, getting a little tired of his sudden attitude. "Tai don't lie to me." She said abruptly. "I wasn't born yesterday. We've known each other since we were four so I know something's wrong. Stop being so damn stubborn and tell me."

The brown haired teen sighed as he stared at his smoothie that had just been placed in front of him. He was getting a little tired of people asking him if he was alright, and by the sounds of it Sora wasn't going to let him forget it. He stepped away from the counter and grabbed Sora by her wrist before dragging her towards the door.

"Tai, what're you doing?" Sora asked, taken by surprise a little.

Once they were outside and out of view from the others inside, Tai let go of her wrist. His heart was beating rather fast now. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Okay fine. You really want to know what's been bothering me?"

Sora slowly nodded, not sure now whether she wanted to know or not.

"Alright…" Tai took a deep breath. "That day… at the park when we almost…. You know…. well Sora, I need to know… did it mean anything?"

"W-what?" Sora gasped.

"Did it mean anything? You don't just lean in to kiss someone like that for no reason Sor'. Ever since it happened I've not been able to get my head straight. You turned me down two years ago and now suddenly out of the blue you do that. At first I thought if it was just my mind playing tricks on me but the past few days I've noticed things…. I'm just not sure what to think. I need to know Sora."

Sora opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. She was completely dumbfounded. She hadn't expected Tai to come out and ask her this straight out like that, especially after he had told her at the time to forget about it. "I…. I'm not going to lie to you Tai. Yes. It did mean something." She finally spoke. "After it happened I did feel guilty at first as I was still with Matt. But I realised it had felt right, and it wasn't Matt I was meant to be with. Lately all I've been able to think about is you."

Tai just stood there, completely still and gobsmacked. He'd had an incline she did have some feelings for him, but to hear those words from Sora herself was an entirely different feeling. Naturally he should have been jumping up and down with excitement. But he wasn't because he knew they couldn't be together.

"Tai…." Sora said softly. She didn't like this silence. She stepped forward reaching her arm out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tai had his head down, unable to look at her. Knowing what could have been, just like his soccer career was heartbreaking. Over the past few months it just seemed to be one bad thing after another. But this… this just felt like the final nail in the coffin. "I…. I gotta go." He murmured. He turned around and walked off, without hesitating.

Sora watched him leave, her eyes starting to well up with a few tears. Why did she have to realise her feeling so late? Her heart felt like it had sunk into her stomach as she watched her best friend walk away. She quickly wiped her eyes dry before slowly heading back inside Smooch.

As she walked in, she closed the door behind her and looked up to see the others all looking at her. She sighed and slowly made her way over to the table.

"Where've you been? Where's Tai?" Kari asked, glancing behind the auburn haired girl for any sign of her brother.

"He uhh… he had to go." Sora murmured as she sat back down between Joe and Izzy.

* * *

><p>Tai was sat alone at the beach on the same bench he had been lying on after high school had ended. He was sat up on the back part of the bench, slouched forward with his feet resting on the seat and his arms resting on his knees, watching the sun set over Tokyo city across the bay. He'd been sat there for almost an hour now.<p>

There was a slight chilly breeze blowing across the beach but it didn't faze him. He couldn't care less if it started to rain either. How low his mood was at this moment he couldn't care less about anything right now.

Two years he had been waiting for Sora to say that to him and now it was too late. He hadn't felt this depressed since the doctors told him his professional soccer career was over.

Sora watched him for a few moments. He hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived and not realised she was there. She was stood behind him, holding a smoothie cup in her right hand. She took a deep breath before walking towards him. "Hello Tai."

Tai, a little startled, sat up straight, turning to look behind him.

Sora smiled slightly as she reached him. "I brought you a smoothie." She said softly, offering the cup to him.

Tai looked from Sora to the cup in her hand. It was a banana and peanut butter smoothie, his favourite. He showed a flicker of a smile as he took it from her. "Thanks."

As Tai took a small sip from it, Sora stood up onto the bench and sat on the back part of it next to him, almost copying his position. She turned to him and smiled a little. "How can you drink that?" she asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Huh?" Tai glanced at her, the straw still between his lips. "It's real nice. Here try it. You'll like it." He said offering her the cup.

Sora took the smoothie from him and took a small sip before pulling a face. "No thanks. I think I'll stick to my strawberry and apricot."

Tai shrugged before shoving the straw back in his mouth. "Suit yourself."

Things fell silent and a little awkward between the two friends as they both sat there watching the setting sun, neither unsure what to say at that point.

Tai chewed the end of his straw a little, lowering his head. "I guess I really screwed up huh?" he spoke, breaking the silence.

Sora snapped out of her own thoughts, turning to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Tai almost scoffed a laugh. "I've fought against Digimon, faced off against some of the most powerful in the Digital World and I couldn't even muster up the courage to tell the girl I love how I feel."

Sora stared down at the ground, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Love is more powerful than any of that…" she murmured. "I should have realised my feelings sooner. I have the crest of love and it took my own mother to open my eyes and realise how I really felt about you."

Tai sighed as he slid down the back of the bench, sitting on it properly. "I would have never chosen Osaka if I knew there would be any sort of chance we'd be together."

Sora did the same so she was sat next to him again. "Why did you?"

"You suggested it to me Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "You said it would be good self-confidence boost if I moved away and lived independently."

"I was being supportive. I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you would choose Tokyo to be close to your family so when you said you didn't mind attending Osaka it completely threw me. I thought if that's what you wanted, I would support you. Believe me, I've regretted it."

Tai hesitated for a moment. "Sora….. I said I wanted to move to Osaka to get away and move on from my soccer dream. Well, the truth is that was only partially the reason. The other reason was seeing you with Matt was killing me inside. Every time you were together I was just filled with jealously and I didn't think I could take it any longer. So like a coward I just wanted to get as far away as possible from it all."

Sora was a little stunned. She knew Tai had suffered over the past couple of years but she didn't realise she had caused him _this _much pain. She slowly slid her hand across the bench and placed it on top of his. "I'm sorry." She whispered gently.

Tai's eyes widened a little at her touch. He was quite surprised actually. After spilling the truth about the past two years he had half expected her to act the complete opposite. "It's not your fault Sor'." He muttered. "I should have handled it better instead of acting so selfish."

Sora, her hand still on top of his, looked away and glanced down at the ground. "Maybe we could-"

"No Sora." Tai interrupted her, knowing what she was about to say. "You don't want a long distance relationship, and to be honest neither do I. It would never work and we both know we'll both end up hurt. There's no point in going down that road."

Sora bit her bottom lip. He was right. There was no point in starting a relationship together just to be left hurt a few months down the line. She gently took hold of his hand and lifted his arm up. She scooted across the bench so she was sat right up beside him. Leaning in against him, she draped his arm over her shoulder still holding his hand. "I love you." She whispered, her voice breaking up a little.

Tai glanced at her and couldn't help but smile slightly as he felt her lean her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Sora."

They both sat there, cuddled up, as they watched the rest of the sunset across Tokyo Bay. Despite the silence, neither felt uncomfortable. The beach was peaceful and the water was calm, which just added nicely to the already perfect mood. They seemed to forget everything else that was happening around them in the distance, and they also wanted to forget the up-coming changes in their lives….

Once the sun had finally disappeared completely behind the tall city buildings, it got a little colder and the breeze picked up across the beach.

Sora shuddered a little before she sat up straight. She was a little stiff from sitting in the same position for what felt like almost an hour now. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and checked the time. "I better go. My Dad's picking me up early tomorrow morning and I haven't finished packing yet."

Tai stood up, stretching as he did. "Okay. I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they reached their apartment complexes. It was now completely dark, and the moon and stars were out filling the night sky.<p>

Tai finished off his smoothie and tossed the empty plastic cup into a nearby trash can. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked up to the eleventh floor apartment. "So uhhh… it looks like your Mom's not home." He commented.

Sora looked up and saw there were no lights on in her apartment. "Yeah… she said she was going to work late tonight." She replied.

Tai kicked some dirt with his foot. "Well, have fun on your trip."

Sora smiled slightly. "Thanks I will." She stepped up to him and stood up on her tip-toes before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. As she pulled away she hesitated a little her face inches away from Tai's, just like that morning in the park. She stared at him, that same feeling coming over her but this time there was nothing holding her back. She moved in closer and closed her eyes before softly pressing her lips against his.

Tai tensed up at first; but gradually relaxed as he slowly began to return the kiss, closing his eyes.

Sora slowly pulled away her breathing laboured and her heart rapidly beating away. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Bye…" she whispered tenderly.

Tai's heart was pounding like thunder as all he could do was just stand there, staring at her completely bowled over. "B-bye…." He choked out, as Sora turned and made her way towards the entrance of her apartment building.

Once she had gone, Tai stepped back and collapsed onto the empty seat behind him. He groaned and laid down on his back, spreading his whole body out along the bench and stared up at star filled sky.

He was feeling a little uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline of the kiss had made his stomach do cartwheels or he shouldn't have had that third banana and peanut butter smoothie Sora had brought him.

He didn't feel like going up to his apartment just yet, so for now he just lay there. Staring up at the sky, the kiss playing in his mind over and over again…

* * *

><p>Sora gazed a little glumly out of the car window watching as the streets of Tokyo passed by. She yawned slightly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. It was almost seven fifteen in the morning and they had been on the road for just over ten minutes.<p>

It was only a thirty minute drive to Yoyogi National Stadium, but the fashion events started at nine am sharp and her father didn't want her to miss a thing. They were staying at a hotel suite in the stadium itself so they were going to be in the heart of it all.

Her father Haruhiko glanced at her for a quick second before turning his attention back on the road. "What's wrong Sora? I thought you were excited about this trip."

"Huh?" the auburn haired girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh… yeah, I am Dad… it's just… I've just got something on my mind that's all."

"Boy trouble?"

His daughter sat up straight, looking at him. "How did you know?"

"Just a father's instinct….. Plus your mother told me before we left." He added with a smile.

Sora sighed, sinking back down in her seat. "Life just seems so unfair sometimes." She murmured.

"Well that's part of growing up I guess. We all make mistakes and choices we sometimes regret in the future. But sometimes fate can take a surprising twist. You never know things might just work out for the better."

Sora sighed and turned her attention back out of the passenger side window. That sounded like the story of her life so far. She made the mistake of turning down Tai for Matt two years ago, she regretted helping Tai choose Osaka instead of Tokyo so she couldn't possibly see how "fate" was going to take a surprising turn for the better…...

* * *

><p>Tai sighed a little too loudly as he fumbled with his chopsticks, his chin resting in the palm of his left hand. His sister and father were sat opposite him at the table whilst his mother was in the kitchen making their breakfast.<p>

Normally at this time in the morning Tai would be just staggering out of his room yawning his head off still dressed in his boxers and t-shirt after his mother had nagged him countless times to come get his breakfast.

But last night Tai had hardly slept a wink. He'd had a restless night where he'd tossed and turned mostly. So when the sun had started to rise just after half past six he had decided to get up, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with the sunlight glaring through his window.

Kari watched her brother carefully. "You okay?"

Tai, who had started to nod off a little, acknowledged her and sat up a little. "Huh? Uhhh… yeah I'm okay. Just a little tired. Didn't sleep all that well last night." He replied slowly as he slouched back in his chair.

Yuuko then walked out of the kitchen. "Kari, be a darling and go check the post would you?" she said to her daughter as she dished out the food onto the plates.

As his mother served up his breakfast, which looked and smelt nothing like eggs should, Tai pulled a face and stood up. "I'll go." He said before disappearing down the hall.

Susumu folded up his newspaper and looked down at the food in front of him, a little uneasy. "Umm… honey? What is this?" he asked, braving a smile.

"It's an omelette." His wife replied.

Susumu picked up his chopstick and observed the omelette in front of him, lifting it up a little off the plate. "What's this green stuff in the middle?"

Yuuko gave her husband a look as she sat down at the table. "Spinach."

At that point Tai walked back to the table, considerably slower than before as he read a letter he was holding. He dropped the other items of post that were addressed to his parents in the middle of the table before collapsing back into his chair.

Yuuko glanced at her son and was about to take a bite of her omelette when she noticed the expression on his face. "Everything okay sweetie?" she asked.

Tai remained silent at first, as he stared at the letter. "It's from Osaka University…... I failed my entrance examination." he murmured. "They said there was such intense competition and my mark just fell short of that."

Sasumu took the letter from his son and read it over. "I wouldn't say you failed son. You scored 75%, that's an impressive mark. It must have been very tough competition."

"It's better than your usual test results." Kari added, trying to lighten the mood. But her brother didn't seem to respond.

Instead Tai just slouched forward and banged his head against the table in frustration, remaining in that position. Couldn't he do anything right? First he messed up his chance at making it in professional soccer, then he completely screwed up his opportunity to be with Sora and now he couldn't pass one stupid last exam. It was like someone up there really didn't want him to be happy.

"You know you still have options Tai." His father added. "It says you can start a college education or wait until the following spring to take the examinations again."

Wait..…. Sora…. Tai hadn't been listening to his father. How could he have let that slip his mind? All this time he had been mentally kicking himself for again missing the chance to be with her, but now it couldn't have worked out any better. He caught the last part of what his father had said about waiting another year to take the examinations again. He'd just apply for Tokyo next time. Perhaps this was third time lucky?

Tai shot up out of his seat and left the table heading down the hall to grab his jacket.

"Hey, where're you going? What about your breakfast?" his mother called after him.

Her answer was given when she heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Tai finally arrived at the Takenouchi apartment. He had almost ran the entire way there, which hadn't done his leg any good but he didn't care. He knocked on the front door and waited, almost a little impatiently.<p>

The door was soon answered by Mrs Takenouchi. She was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown, which made Tai realise during his rush over he had forgotten how early in the morning it still was.

"Oh hello Tai." Toshiko greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Mrs Takenouchi, sorry I've called round so early. Is Sora in?" Tai replied, talking a little faster than usual and also trying to catch his breath. Until now he hadn't realised how unfit he had become after almost six weeks without soccer.

"No I'm afraid you've just missed her. She left with her father about half an hour ago"

"Oh…." Tai murmured a little disheartened.

"Is something the matter?" Toshiko asked.

"No… no it's okay. I just wanted to tell her something. It can wait I guess." Tai replied, smiling slightly.

As he said goodbye to Sora's mother and walked out of the apartment complex, he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and decided to talk a walk. He wasn't all that hungry and his mother's spinach omelette was certainly something that wasn't worth rushing back home for.

Tai didn't know why he has said to Sora's mother it could wait. He couldn't wait ten days until Sora came back home. Ten days just seemed too long. It was more than a week. What if she met a guy there? He knew that would be probably be unlikely and it was just his mind getting paranoid on him but he would never be able to live with himself if he missed his chance _again_.

He turned in the opposite direction to his own apartment and walked down the sidewalk. There were a long row of stores that were just starting to open their doors for the day.

As the owner of a stationary shop opened up the security barriers, Tai caught a glimpse of something in the window. It was a red portfolio book. The same colour red as Sora's crest. Tai smiled a little as he looked at it. That would be perfect for Sora's fashion designing. It definitely had Sora written all over it.

A thought then struck his mind and he smiled to himself. He definitely couldn't wait ten days. He had already waited two years and even though compared to those two years, it was only ten days; it was ten days too long….

* * *

><p>It was now midday and the Yoyogi National Stadium was now heaving with people. Inside the stadium the first of many fashion shows was beginning with the catwalk situated in the centre whilst outside, there were stalls and fashion parades taking place.<p>

Sora wandered through the crowds looking at the various stalls. Her father was currently getting them tickets to the five o'clock fashion show and told her to take a look around and meet him back at the main doors in an hour to get some lunch.

The stadium and the areas around it were a lot bigger than she originally thought. It would be extremely easy to get lost, especially in the huge crowds so she didn't wandered too far away from the ticket office.

As she looked around, her mind kept drifting back to her best friend. All she could think about on the car journey here was him. She had tried to forget about it and concentrate on the trip, but so far it wasn't working.

Sighing, Sora stopped in front of one stall that caught her attention. It was an armature fashion designer who was showing off her work. She had items of clothing, sketches and photos pinned up.

Sora picked up one of the portfolio books that was on the table and skimmed through it. There were some very impressive designs for an armature. She smiled a little as it made her more excited about starting her fashion course at Tokyo next month. It was certainly starting to help her take her mind off Tai for the time being…..

"Sora?"

Sora gasped dropping the book and spun round at the sound of her name. "T-Tai?" she choked out, seeing him stood behind her, with his hands behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

Tai walked up to her smiling. "Surprise."

Sora stepped away from the stall and closer to him, a look of confusion plastered across her face. "What?"

Tai removed his hands from behind his back, revealing what he had been hiding. "This is for you." He said, handing her something that was wrapped in a black carrier bag.

Sora looked at him and the bag curiously before she took it from him. She opened it up and pulled out what was inside. It was somewhat heavy and wrapped in a layer of silver tissue paper. She carefully removed the paper to reveal the red portfolio book. She gasped quietly. "Tai… it's lovely. Thank you so much." She said with a smile.

"I thought you'd like it. I think this is the first gift I've given you that didn't backfire on me." He said, jokingly.

Sora let out a giggle, knowing he was referring to the hairclip incident when they were kids. "You didn't come all the way here just to give me this did you? Don't get me wrong it's a lovely gift but it could have waited until I came back."

"But this couldn't." Tai stepped up and gently pulled her in closer to his body, kissing her softly.

Sora, taken by surprise, froze as she felt his lips press up against hers and she closed her eyes. As he pulled away, she opened them up again and just stared up at him. "Tai… what's going on?"

"I couldn't wait ten days Sora. After two years of waiting, ten more days was too much." He said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not leaving."

Sora's eyes widened a little. "W-what?" she gasped quietly.

"I'm not leaving Sora. I got a letter this morning from Osaka saying I didn't pass my entrance exam. My mark just fell short of what they were looking for. At firs I was disappointed because I thought I'd failed, and you know me I hate failing, but then I realised it couldn't have worked out better for us. I've never been so relieved in failing an exam in all my life."

Sora couldn't help but smile widely. She threw her arms around Tai's neck and hugged him tightly. "Me too." she said unable to tame her huge smile. It seemed like luck was finally shining down on them. "I guess my father was right after all." She added in a whisper.

"Huh?"

Sora continued to smile as she pulled away, looking up at him. "Oh, nothing."

Tai grinned at her, showing his familiar Kamiya grin that Sora hadn't seen from him in a very long time.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer; and they shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

For the first time in two years, he was genuinely happy.


End file.
